Hit the Lights
by Starbomb
Summary: Meet Alex the Hedgehog! Now it begins of her adventures. Secrets and ememies from her past start to creep behind her, and new friends are made! Or are they foes? And a dark being wants to break Alex, slowly pull in her into insanity and give up what she promised to protect. Join in Alex's path as she struggles to put her strengths and loyalty to the test along with her friends...
1. Poker and a Fight

(Poison belongs to Sinbreaker)

I was hanging upside down from a tree branch watching Poison, Shadow, and Sonic playing poker on a nearby park table. We were chilling at the Julayla Memorial Garden, and the blue sky was stretching over the place, with clouds scattered over the sky and the sun shining brightly, casting warm rays of sunlight over New Mobotropolice.

Poison is one my best friends, like a sister to me. She's a black hedgehog with her quills being like Shadow's only her streaks were purple. Her eyes were green, her arms being peach as well as her arms, and she had two gold earrings in each of her ears. She wore a black sleeveless shirt and on the middle of it, the black widow sign, the red hourglass. She also wore jeans, shoes like Shadow's only hers where purple where the red should be, inhibitor rings like Shadow's, plain white gloves, a purple headband, and that grey collar necklace with the spikes.

Oh and she's Shadow's wife! (If you're confused as hell, go read Sinbreaker's Fill Me With Your Poison series if you don't believe Poison being Shadow's wife) Strange, huh? Also she's a human turned Mobian, and she told me that Mobius is just comic books from her world, Earth... Weird, but she's still my best friend and she showed me the comic books and video games by this company called Sega, also from her world. Quite interesting if you ask me...

"Tch! I fold!" I heard Poison say and toss her cards onto the table. I chuckled and said "Not so strong when playing poker with the Ultimate Lifeform and the Blue Blur, eh?" Shadow had a slightly annoyed look in his eyes, but I saw that little smirk on his face and Sonic just laughed his cocky laugh.

"Oh hush up Alex," Poison said and waved her hand at me. Yup, my name is Alex, short for Alexandra. I'm a brown female hedgehog with gold eyes, peach arms and muzzle, and two gold earrings in each of my ears. And unlike Poison, I don't have quills, I have curly brown hair that goes halfway down my back, and side bangs that go down to my right eye. I wore a red shirt with short black sleeves, grey jeans, black boots, black fingerless gloves, and blood red inhibitor rings. I also wore a thin silver chain necklace with a white stone hanging from it.

"Go Shadow! Beat your faker at poker damnit!" I called out. Poison chuckled and Shadow smirked. Sonic frowned and said in a sarcastic voice "Yeah, thanks for the support…" And I returned the tone of voice and said "You're so very welcome…"

Sonic then turned away to continue the game of poker with Shadow. Hehe, time to be evil… I then sat up onto the tree branch I was sitting and silently hopped off. I then hid behind some bushes and noticed Poison and Shadow sitting across Sonic, so I waved my hands to get their attention.

They both looked at me and I signed to Poison 'I'mma prank the Blue hedgehog the Alex way' and she rolled her eyes, but did a small smirk and whispered to Shadow. I saw Shadow move his lips as if he was saying 'Pffff' but Poison gave me a thumbs up.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked and looked behind him. I ducked behind the bush and heard Sonic ask "Hey, where did Alex go?" Ha, he's so clueless…

"Hey, I think I see her!" Poison say, looking behind her. Shadow, going along with this, looked behind him too and Sonic then looked to where they were looking "Where?" he asked, sill unsure.

I then quietly walked up behind him. You see, I know how to imitate others' voice, so I said in a Fleetway voice, "_Sssssooooonnnnniiiiccc…."_ I watched Sonic leap into the air with his quills bristling and and grab onto a nearby tree branch. I fell down laughing, and I also heard Poison laughing and Shadow did an amused laugh.

Sonic realized what happened and glared at me. "Not cool." He said. "Neither is your cocky attitude!" I countered between laughs. Sonic then leaped down from the tree branch and Shadow put down his cards and said "Read them and weep faker..." And Sonic looked at Shadow's winning cards and banged his head on the table.

"Ah don't worry Sonic," I said, patting his back, "Maybe one day you-" But I stopped my sentence and my ears twitched. "Alex?" Poison asked.

And then strong winds were made and leaves were flying all over the place. The four of us turned to the source of the winds and saw... Eggman, riding in his Hover Unit and his swat bots on the ground under him.

"Hello Alex the Hedgehog!" Eggman started, "Playing a little poker with your friends, I see? Well, how about I join in?" He then snapped his fingers and his swat bots each took out guns and aimed them at me and my friends...


	2. Emeralds and Eggman

(Hydro belongs to Hydro-the-Cat)

I back flipped, dodging a laser from Eggman. I was chasing him through New Mobotropolice. He had stolen Shadow and Poison's chaos Emeralds and to top it off, they plus Sonic were fighting off the swat bots.

I sped past the Mobians walking down the streets. I heard one yelp out in surprise and fell back, "Sorry!" I called out behind me.

"Run run! Run as fast as you can, Alex the Hedgehog!" Eggman called out from his vehicle, "But, can you run when distracted?" and he pressed a button and a ray came out of his Hover Unit and blasted some nearby trees that grew out of sidewalks.

Their roots ripped out of the pavement and flew into the air. They started to fall towards Uncle Chuck's Diner and some the people inside noticed the trees and started to panic.

"Crap," I muttered and held out my hand towards the restaurant, my hand started to glow white as well as my stone necklace. A white shield formed around the diner and the tress hit that instead, breaking into pieces and landing in front of the restaurant. I heard cheers from inside the building and I smiled and waved at them.

But then I felt cold metal grasp around me and lift me up in the air. I tried to break out of it, but it I saw a faint blue glow around it. I huffed and looked down and saw it was a metal claw from Eggman's Hover Unit. I sighed and asked, "Why are you doing this Dr. Fatass?" Eggman growled at what I called him and I continued, "The heroes always win…"

Eggman laughed and said," Child, this isn't a fairy tale, it's reality," he then pressed a different button and a ray came out and pointed at me, "It's all about strengths and it's something I possess."

I laughed, "Yeah and cats can fly…" I said sarcastically with a roll of my eyes. The ray suddenly charged up and I closed my eyes, waiting for whatever blast came to me.

Then, I heard the sound of sparks and saw the ray fizzing. I also noticed three spikes pierced into it, ice by the look of it…

"Need help?" I heard someone called out. I looked around for the source of the voice and saw a Mobian in a tree a few feet away from me. I narrowed my eyes and got a better look of them.

The Mobian was a blue male cat with green eyes, and a tan muzzle. He also had a grey chest and stomach fur covering and wore blue-green gloves with a blue water symbol on them, blue-green shoes with a red stripe going across on each of them and red multi-purpose goggles on his head. He also had two blue vibroblades on his back.

He smirked and said, "Name's Hydro," and he flipped out of the tree and landed behind Eggman on his Hover Unit. He then grabbed something and then leaped over on top of the metal claw that trapped me.

Hydro then took out one vibroblade and sliced the claws around me. Whoa! That sword must be really strong. I started to fall, but Hydro leaped down and caught me and landed on the ground. He put me down and asked, "You alright?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, thanks. Oh, my name's Alex by the way." He then hold up two Chao Emeralds, "These yours?" He asked.

"No, they belong to my friends. Poison and Shadow," I answered. His eyes widened, "Shadow? Shadow the Hedgehog? The Ulimate Life Form?" he asked, surprise in his tone.

I did an awkward laugh and said, "Yeah… Long story." Hydro then handed me back the two Chaos Emeralds. But I noticed something else in his other hand.

"Is that a-" I started to ask, but Hydro finished the rest, "Sol Emerald? Yeah, looking for all seven of them. Long story..." I nodded and suddenly, Hydro tackled tackled me to the ground. I was about to ask him why he tackled me, but I noticed a blast a ray go over us. I looked over and saw Eggman with another ray on his Hover Unit.

I growled and said, "He never gives up, does he?" I was about to get up, but Hydro said, "I got it!" and created what looked to be a ball of water. He then blasted it forward at Eggman and the Hover Unit went flying towards the sky! Eggman was yelling at us, but I couldn't understand what he was saying.

I laughed and turned to Hydro, "Nice!" He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He then asked, "You alright?"

"Yeah," I said, "It was nice meeting you Hydro. Hope we meet again soon." He nodded and said, "Same here," and the Sol Emerald in his hand glowed and a green portal opened. He stepped through the portal and after he went through it, it closed.

Now time to get Poison and Shadow's Chaos Emeralds back to them. I turned around, about to speed back to the park, but I bumped into someone. I started to fell back, but a hand grabbed my wrist. I was then pulled up my gold eyes met green eyes. I stepped back and fully saw the Mobian who caught me.

A black male cat. He wore red shirt with a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and green sneakers. He also wore spike wristbands and black fingerless gloves. He was just staring at me, and I swore, I thought I saw something flash into his eyes.

"Uh...?" I said. He snapped out of it and said, "Sorry. Thought you were someone else for a second... The name's Rambo." I nodded and was about to say my name, but he continued, "I know, your name is Alex."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise and then he added, "I heard about you around town." And I said, "Okay... Well thanks for helping me." He did a small bow and said, "No problem..." And he walked off, but I swear, right when he turned around to leave, the look in his eyes turned into a cold gaze, as if he was acting the polite attitude towards me... Weird...

I shrugged my shoulders and sped towards back to the park, hoping my friends had kicked some robot butt.


	3. Foxes

(Poison, Celty, Serein, and Envy belongs to Sinbreaker)

I made it back to the Julayla Memorial Garden. I zoomed and stopped where the swat bots were attacking before. Now what was left it a pile of destroyed swat bots and Poison and Sonic were sitting on top of it, playing rock, paper, scissors. Shadow was just leaning against a tree under the shadow, arms crossed and watching Poison and Sonic. Hehe, time to be evil again…

I walked towards Shadow and he turned his head to me. "Got your Chaos Emerald back," I said and tossed him his green Chaos Emerald. He caught it and said, "Thanks." I nodded and I then put on my evil face that I always do before I prank and looked towards Poison and Sonic, who were still playing rock, paper, scissors. "Hehe, time to prank again..." I said. Shadow face palmed but I said, "Hey, I got the emeralds back. They should at least let me prank them!"

Shadow then said, "Go ahead then." And I fist pumped the air and and quietly sneaked towards Poison and Sonic. The destroyed swat bot pile was pretty big, so they couldn't see me. I then imitated Eggman's voice, "Time's up hedgehogs!" Ew, I think I threw up a little in my mouth having to imitate his voice...

Sonic fell back startled, and slid down the robot pile. Poison jumped up and tried to get in a fighting position, but she fell forward and slid down. I then fell over laughing. Shadow walked over and helped Poison up.

"H-here's your e-emerald!" I said between laughs and tossed Poison her red Chaos Emerald. She caught it and asked, "Alright... Who spiked your Monster?" I just shrugged my shoulders, still laughing. I then stop laughing and saw Sonic walked up from behind the robot pile.

I got up and said, "Ha, I'm so weird..." And Sonic was about to say some witty comment but I interrupted him by saying, "OMG! Today is Celty's birthday! I'mma go visit her at the temple! Anyone wanna come?"

"Could you tell her I said Happy Birthday?" Poison asked, "I would go, but Shadow and I are going to do sparring pratices with Steel." "Sure," I said. And with that, Poison and Shadow zoomed off. "Tell her I said Happy Birthday too," Sonic said, "I gotta go back to the Freedom base."

"Alright," I said and Sonic zoomed off. Hmm, I'mma see if my fox buddies want to come with me to see Celty. I then zoomed off. I sped past mobians and turned a few corners and next thing I know it, I'm in front of my best friend's, Serein, popular club, Red Moon. Ha, gotta love having super speed.

I think it's around noon and the club is not open yet, but I could see Serein, and her boyfriend, Envy setting up for the club later. I knocked on the door and they both looked over at me. "ALEX!" I heard Serein yell out. I smiled and waved, but next thing I know it, I was pulled inside and into a tight hug. Serein could give the tightest hugs!

Serein's a golden nine-tailed fox and her tails are orange tipped as well as her ears. She had long yellow hair that went halfway down her back, her muzzle being a darker gold color, and she wore a plain red shirt, no sleeves. She also had skinny jeans and wore a necklace that was a silver chain with a bright red stone. And she had a sword at her side. She also had red eyes, but the normal white part of her right is was a blood red and had a scar going down the right side of her face.

Envy's a grey fox with lighter grey tipped tail as well as his ears and muzzle. He had purple eyes, long green hair, and a black outfit. (Like Envy from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood :3)

"Serein…I…can't…breathe!" I managed to say and Serein let go of me. I took a big breath of air and looked at Envy, "Yah! Thanks for watching me get a death hug and not doing anything!" Envy shrugged and said, "I thought you liked hugs..." I then looked at Serein with an evil smile.

She returned the evil smile and said, "Go ahead." Envy then started to slowly back away. Let's see, two crazy girls sharing evil looks equals not good. I then walked up to Envy. "What are you-" He started to say, but was interrupted when I started to give him his own death hug.

"Like you said, I do like hugs!" I said. "A-Alex...can't...breathe!" he said and I let go of him, leaving him gasping for air. "Did you use your super strength?" Serein asked. I nodded a 'No' and she then said, "Niiiiice," and held her hand up for a high-five which I gave. "Yah, you guys are so nice..." Envy muttered. "Yah, the 'nicest'" Serein and I said in unison. "Anyways," I started, "It's Celty's birthday! You guys wanna come?"

"HOOPLA YES!" Serein yelled out and she reached into a nearby box and pulled out a warp ring. "How did you get that?" I asked. "Broke into Joe Sunshine's lab," Serein answered.

"I thought he was Dr. Creepy Von Evil," Envy said. "Nope! That's me damnit!" I said. "Envy! Stay here and finish up setting up the club!" Serein said. "Alright, alright," Envy agreed and went back to setting up for Red Moon.

Serein then opened up the warp ring and we both back flipped through it. "Yeah, we flipped!" We said in unison. I heard Envy mutter, "Show offs." I chuckled and Serein called through the warp ring, "You're just green with en-" and a knife flew between us.

"Don't. Finish. That. Sentence." Envy said through gritted teeth, holding another knife. Serein and I stuck our tongues at Envy, "Love you too!" we said at the same time and the warp ring closed.

**I know this chapter is boring, but trust me, more action will happen soon! X3**


	4. A Dark Fight

(Celty and Serein belong to Sinbreaker) (Zails belongs to Black Twilight Wolf)

Serein and I were now standing in front of the Temple of Aurora. Celty lives here with Dr. Finitevus. Yes, she's living with the insane echidna that was the reason for the destruction of Albion. Not to mention that Fin is also her lover. (If you're confused as hell, go read Sinbreaker's Life Can Be Unfair series if you don't believe the CeltyXFinitevus thing.) The Destructix also stays at the temple. They're pretty cool I guess, but hey, they're villains. Not exactly to just suddenly be your best friends…

"Can I do it this time?" Serein asked. I nodded and she rubbed her hands together and kicked down the door. "Oh honeys! We're home!" And she ran inside. I chuckled, but suddenly, I thought I felt a dark feeling wash over near me. I turned around and saw no one there, and the weird feeling going away. Weird…

"Alex!" I heard Serein call out. I shook my head and went inside. I walked down a hallway and walked into the main room and saw Serein looking around the room.

"Yo! Anyone home!" she called out. No answer... "Let's try the lab," I suggested. Serein and she opened her warp ring and ran in. I followed her and we appeared in front of the door the lead to Fin's lab. I knocked on it and no one answered. I knocked on it again and a voice said "Go away." I frowned and said "It's Alex and Serein." And almost immediately, the lab door open, revealing Fin with his cape wrapped tightly around him.

"What do you want?" he asked. "It's Celty's birthday and we want to see her!" Serein said. She then added "You do know that... Right?" Fin nodded and said "Yes, I heard her friend, Felidae screaming 'Happy Birthday' to her late at night... If you want to see Celty, she went to take a walk on the beach."

"Thanks! See you later Joe Sunshine!" Serein said and ran off, dodging a corrupted chaos spear from Fin. I face palmed and waved bye to Fin and followed Serein. We ran down stairs but she stopped in front of me and I skidded next to her.

"What?" I asked by she frowned and pointed ahead and I saw a familiar green hedgehog. "Oh, hey Snot" I said. Scourge frowned and said "For the last freaking time, do not call me that..." I made a pretend sweet face and said "But you're so cute when you get mad..." I said in a fake sweet tone. I then added "Now move, we're gonna see Celty."

Scourge just smirked and leaned against the wall "Now what makes you ladies think you can just walk around in my turf?" I glared at him and said "Serein..." And she drew out her sword. "I'll stab you..." she said. Scourge scoffed and said "I'm not scared of you." Serein and I looked at each other and then evil smiled. Scourge then started to back away. He may bluff all he wants, but he knows how crazy Serein and I are...

...

Serein and I high fived as we started to walk down the beach. First, we kinda fought Scourge for a while... Then Serein punched him so hard in the head, he passed out! And we threw him into a closet. Ha, we'll get him again later...

"CELTY!" Serein yelled out and started to zoom down the beach. I zoomed after Serein, and with me being a little faster than her, caught up to her but she leaped and glomped Celty. I laughed and did the same thing. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" We said at the same time. Celty laughed and said "Thanks guys."

Celty's a brown lynx with black hair like Nicole's only her's is not braided and it goes halfway down her back. She wore a red shirt with darker red flame design at the bottom, blue shorts, a locket which was a thin silver chain with a gold heart, and her arms and legs were cybernetics.

"I want you guys to meet a good friend of mine" Celty said. She nodded her head to a direction on front of her and there, stood a mobian who was a male fox. He had violet fur and three tails which where white tipped and his muzzle was white with the tips of his muzzle being black. He was wearing black gloves with blue inhibitor rings and black shoes. And the normal white part of his eyes were yellow and his actual eyes were emerald green.

'Hello, I'm Zails" he simply stated. Serein suddenly then glomped him in a hug ans said "Whoo! Another fox buddy!" Zails gave off an awkward smile and Celty face palmed. Serein let go of Zails and simply said "I'm sorry, I'm insane... Literally!" And Zails said "Okay..." I chuckled and just simply hugged Zails. "Sorry about Serein, she's...something... But a lovable goofball! Anyways, I'm Alex." I let go of Zails and smiled and said "Nice to meet you both. Celty has talked about you two."

"Awww... Celty talks about us" I said, looking at Serein. Celty rolled her eyes but smiled. "So wha-" Celty started, but was interrupted when Serein tackled her to the ground. "Serein, what was th-" Celty started again but stopped as she saw a huge boulder where she used to stand. Holy shit, if Serein hadn't tackled Celty, she would've been dead now...

The a green blur rushed by us, causing a rush of wind. Oh, it's just Scourge. "Hey Green Bean! You still mad that we whooped your but?" I called out to him. But, he just stopped running and turned around. Again, I felt that dark feeling and noticed something...off...about Scourge. "Scourge?" I called out. Celty and Serein got up, both looking confused, Zails as well.

Scourge then sped towards us and started to run in a circle around us, causing sand to fly around us. "Scourge, knock it off!" Celty called out. Suddenly, the sand blew away from us. Zails then huffed and I asked "Did you do that?"

"Yes. I'm able to do aerokinesis" he answered. "Epicness..." I said and Serein said "Lucky ass fox..." and she crossed her arms. Zails chuckled and Celty smiled but then something went over us. Whoa! TF?!

I looked back and saw a another huge rock. I looked back and saw Scourge holding another rock. TF is wrong with the hedgehog? Is he really THAT pissed just 'cause Serein and I locked him in a closet?

"Damn Scourge! Don't need to get that upset!" Serein called out. Scourge just threw the rock in response and Celty turned her arm into a cannon like Bunnie's and fired a blast of Aura at the tree, causing it to break into smaller pieces. Celty can do Aura and what Serien has taught me about pokemon from her world, just like a Lucario.

Scourge then sped towards us again and he sped by me this time. And I swear, for a moment, I thought his eyes flashed black then back to blue. "You guys!" I started, looking at Zails, Celty, and Serein " Something's up with Scourge! I thought I saw his eyes flash black!"

"He's under a dark spell..."

I turned to see...Rambo? What was he doing here? He grinned and said "I can help..."


	5. Play Ball

"Rambo? What are you doing here?" I asked. He had his hands in his jacket pockers and shrugged, "I was just walking around and heard the commotion."

I was about to say something, but then Rambo grabbed the back of my neck and made me duck with him. I looked ahead and saw half a tree sticking out of the sand a few feet away from us. TF?!

"Just keep him distracted" Rambo whispered and in a second, he disappeared. Weird... I got up and I heard Celty ask "Alex, who was that?" I turned to her and said "I…don't even know." And she gave off a weird look and I continued "But we need to keep Green Bean distracted! Rambo said he'll help."

"And how are we supp-" Zails started to say, but was interrupted when he got spin dashed by a green blur. I heard Celty gasp and cry out "Zails!" And she turned her right arm into an aura cannon and blasted aura at Scourge, causing him to slide back a few feet but he fell over on his back.

"Yo Celty…" I started to say. She looked at me and I smirked "Wanna play ball?" And I pointed at my stone necklace. She smirked and said "Glad to."

I rubbed my stone and I grabbed Celty's arm and I glowed a faint blue. It went away and she said "Alright now channel the aura like this," and she put her hands together as if she was praying.

I copied her and then "Now slowly bring your hands apart" and she made her Aura Staff. I copied her again and made the staff. "Whoa, this is so fucking cool…" I said, looking over my staff. She chuckled and then said "Yah… Now let's play ball!" And she ran over to Serein and Zails and said something to them. Both foxes smiled and nodded and ran in different directions.

Celty stayed where she was and I was standing few feet away from Scourge. Serein stood a few feet away from me as well as Zails from across Serein. We were all positioned like in a game of baseball.

"Hey batter batter! Hey batter batter, swing!" I called out. Scourge's ear twitched and he flipped to his feet. He looked around so choose his target and then his eyes fell on me…

"You Sonic faker!" Celty called out. Scourge turned around, annoyed. "All hail the queen!" She called out again. I swear for a moment, Scourge's eyes flashed to blue then to black again and he growled and sped towards Celty.

"_He's still in there…"_

I turned and saw no there. The fuck? I turned too see Celty swinging her staff and Scourge came flying towards me and I swung my staff and sent him towards Celty again. I saw my staff faintly glowing. Now my stone can copy others' powers, but it does at a lesser level, meaning it's less stronger and it won't last long…

"Heads up Alex!' I heard Serein call out. I looked up and saw a green blue flying towards me again. Shit! I swung my staff and sent him back to Celty, but I saw Celty give a hand signal to Zails and he made a Chaos Spear that was like Fin's...but it was different...and threw it to Scourge right when he was in the middle of the 'diamond'.

Scourge was hit and flew towards Serein and she flipped and stood on her hands and grabbed Scourge with her tails. She then started to shake him "Stop being a pansy and calm down!" She called out.

"Stop!"

We all turned and saw Rambo walking towards us. "Alright" he started "You played your 'game' now let me see him." Serein setted Scourge down on his feet and i kinda felt bad for him... He had bruises and he looked wobbly, kinda like a drunk.

Rambo walked over to Scourge and put his hands together. Then he slowly took them apart and make a ball of black mist and he muttered something and blew the mist towards Scourge and well all watched the mist flow around Scourge...

"What is that?" Celty asked, looking Scourge over then to Rambo. "Dark Magic... I know a thing or two from a...friend..." Rambo answered. Celty looked at me and I shrugged and then a 'thud' sound was made.

We all turned to see Scourge knocked out on the sand. "He should wake up in a few seconds..." Rambo said. "Well... Thanks for the help!" I said.

Rambo just waved his hand and started to walk away. "He's...weird..." I heard Celty said. Zails gave off a slight nod and Serein shrugged and grabbed a nearby stick and started to poke Scourge with it.

"Well, that was-" I started to say, but I was tackles to the sand by a purple blur. I looked and saw Zails. I was about to ask why he tackled me but he pointed a few feet away from us and I saw a five daggers aligned into the sand.

"Holy shit... You saved my life, thanks Zails..." I said, finally finding my voice. Zails stood up and grabbed my hand and helped me up. "No problem" he said. We turned and saw Celty and Serein with the 'WTF?' looks. I shrugged and said "Dunno where those daggers came from..." And Serein was about to say something, but Scourge groggily opened his eyes and clutched his head "Wha... What the hell happened?"

He looked at Serein then back to me "Hey! I'm not done with you two!" And then started to get up but Celty grabbed him from under his shoulders and and Serein grabbed his legs.

"Hey! Let me go!" Scourge yelled out, thrashing around. Serein and Celty carried Scourge down to the ocean and then started to move him left to right and say at the same time "One, two, three!" And they threw Scourge into the ocean. I started to laugh and Zails next to me as well.

"L-like bosses!" I said in between laughs. Serein and Celty high-fived each other and we watched as Scourge splash around at first then faster than a bullet, Scourge zoomed out of the water and far up onto the beach. He may be Sonic's Anti, but he still hates water.

"Well, that's an interesting way to start my birthday..." Celty said, her tone sounding slightly amused. I nodded and Serein asked "But who the hell threw those daggers at you?"

I shrugged and said "No clue..."


	6. Trip to Memory Lane

Zails had to leave to go somewhere and Celty, Serein, and I had a 'girls day out' for Celty's bithday. First, we pulled pranks on the Destructix. Ha, it was fun laughing with Dimitri and my two gal pals, watching the rest of the Destructix faliing over and over again on floor that we waxed.

Fin just warped to the top of the stairs and said "I don't even want to know…" and walked off, but Celty pointed out that small smirk as he walked away to his lab. And then Serein and I raided the temple! And Celty just followed us with the 'Really?" look. Serein and I managed took take a warp ring from the doc. What? We might need them...

Celty, Serein, and I were lying on the beach, watching the sun beginning to set. I love watching the sun set! All the pretty colors especially if the sunset is at a beach, making the view better. But I love watching the stars more. I just get so lost when I look at them...

"So..." Serein started. I looked at her, being next to her left side and Celty next to her right, looked at her as well. Serein then continued "Hey Alex, what else does that stone of yours do? We've only seen it make shields and copy cat others' powers..."

"Well, it also lets me do healing abilities..." Serein sat up and took out a pocket knife. Celty and I then sat up and looked at her like crazy. She gave us a look and said "Calm down..." And she gave herself a small cut on her left arm. She put away the pocket knife and held out her arm to me and said "Do the healing thing!"

I rolled my eyes and rubbed my stone. It glowed and so did my hands, only for a second. I then waved my left hand over the cut and hovered my right hand over it and white mist surrounded my hands and Serein's left hand, then it crawled up to the cut.

Celty made a small gasp sound and Serein made no reaction. But both their eyes widen in surprise at the cut disappearing and the white mist disappeared. I clapped my hands together and pretended to bow. "Thank you, thank you! I'll be here all week." I said, making my two friends laugh.

"Anything else?" Serein asked. "It can also let me channel Chaos Energy with it. So I can have chaos abilities, but only if I have a Chaos Emerald. And I can do Chaos Control with two. With one, I can only do Chaos Spears. Either that, or if I'm near the Master Emerald..." I answered.

Celty scoffed and said "Yah, good luck trying to get near the Master Emerald with Knuckles near it..." And I chuckled. But I then remembered something...

"Hey... Is today Friday?" I asked the girls. Celty said "Yah... Why?" I leaped to my feet and said "I...gotta go somewhere..." And I reached into my pocket and took out the Warp Ring I took.

Celty and Serein got up and Celty asked "Where? Something wrong?" I looked at the both of them and and saw concern in their eyes. Serein and Celty are two my best friends, like sisters to me. Serein being my crazy gal pal who I love raiding the temple with and is also my skittles buddy. Celty being my catnip buddy, yes she is my catnip buddy. My...mom...is a cat. And I know I can go to Celty for advice or we just walk down the beach and just have regular bestie talk.

"Let's just say... I need to pay respects to...beloved people from my past..." I said to both of them. I then threw the ring forward, opening it. I then gave Celty a hug and said "Enjoy the rest of your evening birthday girl..." And I also hugged Serein and said "Make sure to swing a punch at Scourge for me..." And she slightly laughed and I smiled. I pulled away and waved 'good-bye' to the both of them and walked through the warp ring.

...

I then stood in front of the Gemstone's Memorial Cemetery. Gemstone City was my hometown until...it happened... I walked in holding three bouquet of flowers and walked down a stone path until I reached a blossom tree. In front of it laid three graves.

One, being my father's, Josh Sparks. He was a grey hedgehog with blue streaks in his quills and had blue chest and stomach fur covering. He also had bright emerald eyes and peach arms and muzzle. He wore black gloves and black boots.

The grave next to him was my mother's, Alma Sparks. She was a black cat with brown hair like mine's. She had a white muzzle and gold eyes similar to mine's. She wore a red long-sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, and black boots.

And last, but not least, the grave next to her was my older brother, Sergio Sparks. He was a black cat with blue hair. Emerald green eyes like dad and he wore a grey leather jacket, grey fingerless gloves, and grey boots.

I laid a flower bouquet on each of their graves, tears already filling my eyes. It's my fault, all my fault that they're dead... I felt myself started to shake and I folded my arms. I closed my hears, letting the tears fall.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered "I'm so, so sorry..." and with that, I fell to my knees. They should've lived, they didn't deserve this. I missed them so much... Like part my spirit's been torn away from me... And sometimes I ask myself-

"Do I even deserve to live?" I whispered. And with that, I cried into my hands, unaware of green eyes watching me...


	7. Flashbacks

I slowly pulled myself together and got up. I wiped away tears from my cheeks but then my ear twitch. I heard something. Snap…

I turned around and saw no one there, weird… But then I felt the same dark feeling again, the same I felt when Serein and I went to the temple.

"Who's there?" I called out. I made myself sound brave, but instead, I wanted to run like hell. No answer… I shrugged my shoulders and I walked out of the cementary.

…

There I stood, in front of my old house. The walls where silver with a tint of blue and the panes of the window and the roof were black. I felt myself started to shake, but something was making me go into that house.

The blossom tree in the front was still in bloom. Huh, someone must've still water it… But the garden on the other side of the yard was dead.

I walked forward and grabbed onto the handle and turned it, but it was locked. I huffed and kicked the door, breaking the lock and it swiftly opened. I took a breath and slowly headed, a flash back hit me.

_I was eight years old. I was in my room, beginning to fall asleep, and that's when I heard loud banging sounds. I sat up and looked at my door. I was curious, and I opened it. I walked out of my room and then heard the banging sounds again. I looked down the hall and stared at my parents' bedroom._

_I slowly walked towards it and opened the door. I screamed at the gruesome sight, my two parents who I loved, dead on their bead, blood on their covers. I saw a figure made out of shadows standing across the bed. Its blood red eyes glowed, and it held a blood stained scythe. It started at me, and disappeared in a flash of black light._

I opened my eyes, gasping. Shit, pull yourself together Alex... I slowly walked around the living room, which was now old looking and the couch was flipped over and dusty. The plasma screen tv was broken and half hung. I slowly made my way to the stairs, but another flash back hit me.

I climbed the final step and made it to the hallway. I slowly walked down the hall and to my old room. And then another flash back hit me.

_I was twelve years old, but I was turning thirteen today! I was sitting on my bed at the Gemstone City orphanage. My older brother, Sergio and I have been staying here ever since...the incident...with our parents... I heard a knock on my door and I looked up. Sergio poked his head inside. He looked over at me smiling and said "Hey Alex! Wanna get ice cream later?"_

_I smiled and said "Sure!" I went back to drawing. No one else was at the orphanage, they were outside playing. Nancy, the one who takes care of us, had to leave real quick to pay some bills. I then heard a yell-_

_"ALEX!"_

_I gasped. That was Sergio's yell. I jumped off my bed and ran out my room and down the stairs. "SERGIO!" I yelled and ran down the stairs. I stopped halfway when I looked up and saw my brother laying on the ground, blood spilling from his stomach and some leaking out of his mouth. I ran over to him and dropped to my knees._

_He looked at me and weakly smiled and said "Heh...looks like we might not do that ice cream thing..." I just stared at him, tears beginning to form. He continued "Listen Alex...don't let mine and our parents' death affect you. You'll fight your light..." and with that, his eyes became lifeless and let his head fall back. _

I let out a scream. I leaned against the wall of my room and slid down. Tears were streaming down my face and I had my arms folded.

"Come back…" I whispered to myself "Come back damnit! You guys don't deserve to be dead!" I was freaking losing it…

It was his fault… He killed them, one by one. To slowly break me and make me give up the Life Stone. Someone wants it, its power. But I don't know why, it's just a stone that can make shields, can do healing powers, copy powers, and channel Chaos Energy! So what?! I then heard-

CRASH.

I flicked my ears and looked up. I made myself stay still and take quiet breaths. I slowly stood up and prayed it was just something that randomly fell down. But I was wrong…

"_Oh Alexandra…_"

I heard a dark voice say. Chills went down my spine but I decided to take the risk and left my room. I slowly made my way down the hallway and peeked around the corner to see down the stairs.


	8. Darkness of Mistrust

(Cora belongs to SuperStreetKing95)

A ball of dark energy went past my face as I drew back. What the fuck?! Then, another voice said-

"_Come out and…talk…"_

Oh wow. They think just by saying in a creepy voice that I'll- oh shit! * came out of my hiding spot as if some force was pulling me and next thing I new it, I was in the middle of the living room.

I looked around but no one was here, but then black mist started to float around above the old dusted red carpet. Then two figure like shapes shot out of the black mist and there laid two strays of black mist floating in front of me, but then they started to glow darkly.

I backed away a bit as I watched two mobians appear. One of them was a female fox who had ninetails like Serein and fur black as night. She had long black hair and had a purple dress that did look like Nicole's only it was darker and it was slashed in some places. Her eyes were red as blood and had a cold stare.

The mobian on her left was female cat. Her fur black black as night as well and her eyes were blue, but they held no emotion. Her ears were red and gold tipped and her tail looked similar to a devil's tail and she wore a blood red dress that was also shredded in some places and a black vest. She had blood red streaks under her eyes and she had short black hair. She also had a necklace that had a black stone on a silver chain.

"So, we finally meet Alex the Hedgehog…" the cat spoke first. Her voice was soft and cold as the north wind. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Well I'm not going to lie…" the cat said, doing a small chuckle to herself as if she said a joke. The fox rolled her eyes "That's a lovely stone you're wearing" she said sarcastically.

I backed up a step and rubbed my stone and made two small white shields in my hands. The two females laughed and the cat spoke out "Oh silly child, what power we possess that you shouldn't try to imtimidate…" and the fox said "And what powers that Life Stone that you don't know about…" and they both chuckled darkly.

Okay, I'm officialy creeped out… Then, the fox threw a ball of dark energy similar to the one before at me and I held my hands together nad brought my two shields together, but the energy broke through the shield and it it me. I was sent back flying and slammed into the wall, the breath knocked out of me. I fell down onto my side and grabbed my sides. Shit, this hurts like hell!

I tried to move, but more pain was felt and I groaned. "Why didn't my shield work?" I muttered to my self.

"Because child, your shields from your Life Stone may counter attacks, but not the ones that are dark related." I looked up at the fox "Who are you guys?" I asked, wincing as I got up on my knees.

"Lilith…" the cat said, her eyes slighty glowing, "and right here is Cora." Cora? Holy shit… I looked up and glared at Cora and said "You tried to mess with Poison! You tried to toy with Shadow! Why I outta-"

"Outta what? Attack me? Go ahead, it'd make my day, a simple Mobian with nothing but super speed and super strength attacking a God? A goddess of Evil and Darkness…" I flinched slightly. Crap, she can kill me in a second if she wanted to…

Lilith than spoke up in a snake like voice "I'd be careful if I were you… The darkness of mistrust can lead you to your destruction…" I looked at her, confused and she continued "Amazing what a goddess of deception of lies can do, knowing your weakness, what makes you tick, and yet everyone lies about it…"

I got up and walked a few steps, but fell on my kness again. "Oh get up, that energy is nothing compared what will happen to you…" I looked at her "W-What will happen to me?"

She chuckled darkly and said "You'll find out soon…" and she and Lilith started to walk in a circle around me in different directions.

"Does your friends know of your past?" Lilith asked, smirking as she slowly walked past.

"…No…" I answered, getting up slowly.

"But you know their pasts?" Cora asked, smirking as well.

"…Yes…" I answered.

"Really?" Lilith asked, faking to act surprised and looked at Cora. Cora had a fake surprised face and said on a fake shocked tone "Goodness…wonder what your friends think of you…" I said nothing and Lilith said "Alexandra here knows her friends' pasts but yet, she didn't tell them her's…wonder why…"

"I…I…but-" I started to say but Cora said "Didn't trust them enough? Why? Because of your…family…" I flinched when she mentioned my family and asked "H-how do you?"

"Oh, due in time, you'll find out…" Lilith said, chuckling darkly and then said "Your friends, ha, they probably have thoughts like 'What's her past?' 'How come she never even told us about her family?' 'Where did she get that Life Stone?'"

I rubbed my arm, not saying anything and Cora said in a voice with a dark tone "Oh, what about your lover, Kage?" I flinched again and she continued in an annoyed tone"Yes, I know you two love each other deeply…" Kage was Poison's older brother and my boyfriend.

Lilith then said "Oh, he probably wonders why you didn't at least tell him of your past… He and your friends probably think that you might be a secret spy or possibly a traitor, using their pasts for information to-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at her and I continued "SHUT UP! THE BOTH OF YOU! I trust my friends with my life and I would give it up for them! Now GET OUT!" I saw my inhibitor rings glowing, but I didn't care.

Cora and Lilith looked at each other then back at me. Shit… I screwed up with some gods… And I backed up as I saw them both make black flames in their hands.


	9. Talk of Truth

I backed up until I was pressed against the wall and Cora and Lilith both had huge black flames surrounding their hands.

"I think the brown hedgehog needs to learn how to respect higher authorities of power…" Cora said. Lilith nodded and smiled, showing sharp fangs. I gulped and closed my eyes, and waited for them to make their attack. But all I heard was slamming and I opened my eyes.

Cora was hovering in the air across from me, glaring at someone or soemthing from the door. Lilith was sliding down the wall across me and she growled at she got up. I then saw a mobian walk into the room.

A female silver cat. She had long silver hair and her ears were black as night. Her tail was white tipped and she had one blue eye and one light green eye, and black streaks under her eyes. She was wearing a purple tank top, black jeans, blue sneakers, and black fingerless gloves.

"Mystic…" Lilith growled. Cora kept her glare at Mystic but asked Lilith "Who's she?"

"Let's just say, and old rival…" Lilith answered. Mystic roller her eyes and said "Yeah yeah… Now why are you trying to mess with Alex? Poor girl has been through enough."

I looked at Mystic. Great, another stranger knows about me. But, she seems…different. Like if I can trust her.

"We only were telling her the truth" Cora answered, faking a sweet tone "Now, child… Move along. You're not in this-"

"Don't make me bring Felicity" Mystic said. Cora looked confused but Lilith remained the same.

"Wh-" Cora started to ask but Lilith said "Mystic's sister… I admit, she does have strength and-"

"That she doesn't like you and I know she can kick your ass. And if you don't think she's enough, I will involve _them…_" Mystic said, crossing her arms.

Lilith hesitated but then said "Let's go, I don't have time for this." Cora looked like she was about to argue, but Lilith gave her a look and Cora said "Fine fine…" And then looked at me.

"Don't think just because Mystic came to the rescue, you're alright… Beware of the shadows lurking in the dark…" And with that, she and Lilith disappeared in a flash of black light and the black mist hovering the carpet disappeared.

I stool still for a moment, but then realized I was shaking. Mystic huffed and looked over to me. She then looked worried and ran over to me.

"You alright?" she asked. I slowly nodded and said "Hang on" and grabbed my arm and I white mist covering my vision. Next thing we knew it, we were are my house in my living room. I looked around, the moonlight filling into the room.

Mystic looked aeound at some old photos on a bookcase and I asked "Who are you?"

"Well" she started as she grabbed a picture "You already know I'm Mystic, but I am also a god…"

"Oh what?" I asked.

"The elements… You know, fire, water, earth, wind/air, all that shiz" and she laughed, causing me to smile.

She then put down the picture and grabbed a book, a scrap book I made that has pictures of my friends and…family.

She walked over the grey carpet and sat on the couch. She motioned me to sit with her and I thought of hesitating, but the look in her eyes held nothing but kindness. I walked over and sat with her.

She opened the scrapbook and looked at the pictures and smiled. "You're lucky Alex… You have wonderful friends that care a lot about you…" I looked at the pictures she was looking at and smilied.

There was four pictures on each page, one had a picture of Poison, Serein, and I. Poison was smiling, Serein too, but she also was sticking her tongue out, and I was smiling and making a peace sign. Another picture was Celty and I, arms around each other in a hug and with the other free hand we had, we made a heart.

The other picture was me with Poison's other older brother, Dustin. He was my superman buddy! And we were both smiling and wearing superman capes in the picture. And the last picture of the first page was Steel and I, both smiling at the camera and holding two beer bottles as if for a cheer.

"You should tell them your past, Alex…" Mystic said, still looking at the pictures. I looked at her and she continued "Such wonderful hearts they have… You don't want to tell them because if you'll cry and you're afraid if you cry that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down…"

I still said nothing and Mystic looked at me and asked "Do you truth them?"

"Of course I do!" I said "It's that... I just..." I trailed off. And Mystic said "What? You don't want them in your business? Afraid of past shadows that might return and take your friends away, knowing they're really important to you?" I said nothing, but nodded.

"You don't need to be afraid, your friends are strong, they've been through tough shit and look at them now!" Mystic said. She then looked at the scrapbook again. I looked at it too and noticed that second page. A picture of me glomping Shadow in a hug and he had the 'Uh...' look. I remember that day, Serein had a camera out and Shadow was just walking around with Poison. Another picture was me wearing Fin's glasses and cape and he had an annoyed look in the background. I chuckled and looked at the other pictures.

One was with me and Envy, we were both grinning at the camera making peace signs. And the last one I blushed at. It was me and Kage, hugging and smiling under the blossom tree in my front yard. Serein sneaked up and took that picture.

"Oooh... I see that blush" Mystic said, smiling and she poked me. I slightly smiled and said "Shut up..." and Mystic closed the book and handed it to me. She stood up and said "Think about you actions, Alex... They can end up being something you planned or a mistake..." and with that she walked off and faded as if she was a ghost.

I then laid on the couch, with the scrapbook in my arms and I was staring at the stars out the window in front of me. I then closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	10. Savior in Nightmares

(Poison, Serein, and Celty belong to Sinbreaker.)

_Holy crap, it feels hot in here. I woke up and started blinking my eyes. The fuck? How come they're watery? And did I remember to turn off my heater? I opened my eyes and saw fire everywhere. HOLY SHIT! My room is on fire!_

_I noticed I was sweating and I got up from my bed.. I started coughing and and waved my hand as smoke started to form._

"_Help!" I managed to cry out. I looked around, but the fire started to reach for the door. I felt myself losing air. Huh, dying from a house fire, so orignal…_

_Everything else happened in a blur and then I realized I was being carried. I looked up and saw Rambo. __He was carrying me bridal style and he was looking ahead, no fear in his eyes._

"_Don't worry, everything will be fine…" he said, not looking at me. I then felt a rush of air and realized he slid down the stair railing and headedto the door. He jumped and spin kicked it and then I noticed we were now outside under the night sky._

_Rambo set me down in front of the blossom tree and I took a few breaths of fresh air. I then looked up and gasped "My house…" __My whole house was on fire… I was just shocked. I felt a nudge on my shoulder and saw Rambo holding out my Life Stone._

"_It somehow fell from your neck... Sorry about your house." he when I took it, I felt a burning sensation._

…

"ALEX!"

I snapped my eyes open and yelled. I then rolled over and faceplanted carpet.

"Finally you're awake!" I looked up and saw Serein, Poison and Celty behind her. I got up and rubbed my head "Yah… Just habing a nightmare…" I said.

"About?" Celty asked. I hestitated for a moment but said "That my house was on fire… But Rambo saved me."

"Weird…" Serein said. Poison looked confused and asked "Who's Rambo?" I opened my mouth to answer her but Serien said "Oh, some creepy cat that helped us fight Scourge." Poison gave off a surprised look but I said "Tell you about it later… Anyways, what did you guys want?"

"Oh, if you wanna play basketball with us" Serein said. I smiled and said "Sure! Just let me get into fresher clothes." They nodded and Serein walked into my kitchen "I'mma raid your kitchen for skittles and monster!"

"Don't take them all" I called to her, climbing up the stairs. "No promises!" she called back. I rolled my eyes and went to my room. I grabbed my usual set of clothes and headed into my bathroom. I turned on the shower and then started to get undressed. Then I pulled of my earrings and took off my fingerless gloves and stone necklace and then stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain over so I had even more privacy.

...

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. After I got dried, I got dressed in my usual red shirt with black sleeves, grey jeans, and black boots. I put on my stone necklace, gloves, and earrings, and I pulled out a drawer from a cabinet and grabbed and brush and started to brush my hair.

"Alex! You take forever!"

I rolled my eyes are Serein and called out "How long have I've been gone?"

"Thirty minutes!"

I rolled my eyes again and called out sarcastically "Oh wow, that's an century..." And put my brush back and looked into the mirror. Just a regular brown hedgehog. My gold eyes shone like treasure, and they remind me of mom's... I shook my head and walked out of the bathroom and downstairs.

I saw Serein on the ground, with many wrappers of skittles around her. She looked at me and said "Uh...they did it" and pointed at Poison and Celty drinking from sprite cans and standing at the kitchen entrance.

"Sure they did..." I said and stuck my tongue out at Serien. She did the same and Poison asked "We gonna play or just stand around watch you guys make faces at each other?" Serein and I looked at each other and then at Poison and said at the same time "We can do both" and that caused Poison to facepalm and Celty to slightly laugh.

"You guys brought a basketball?" I asked. Celty walked into the kitchen and came back with a basketball. I smiled and said "Then let's play!"

"To where?" Serein asked, getting up. I crossed my arms and said "Yah...just leave the mess..." and she just rolled her eyes and started to pick up the wrappers.

"To the basketball court in your backyard, duh. Where else?" Celty said. Yeah, there's a large rectangle of cement in my backyard and two poles with basketball nets.

"Done!" Serein said. We looked over to her and saw the wrappers gone and she said "Now let's go!" and ran into my kitchen that also led to the backyard. I took the ball from Celty and started to spin it on my finger, following Serein. I heard Celty mutter "Show off..." and Poison chuckle and I walked onto the backyard.

**WOO! Got chapter 10 up! :3**

**Oooh, interesting dream or, nightmare Alex had... Will it come true? Maybe. :3 Maybe not... We'll see...**


	11. Game Time

(Kage, Dustin, Steel, and Envy belong to Sinbreaker.)

"Pass it over here!"

I was blocking Celty from getting the ball while Serein was dribbling the ball over to where I'm at with Poison right behind her. Serein passed the ball to me and I jumped and so did Celty trying to block the but she missed and I made the shot.

"Ohhhhh!" Serein and I cheered at the same time, highfiving wach other.

"Cheap shot!"

We all turned to the source of the voice and noticed Dustin, Poison's older brother and a friend of mine, sitting on a tree branch that was from next door but it went over the fence and to my yard.

I did a joker smile and asked "You mad, Dusty?" and Dustin rolled his red eyes. He was a dark blue hedghog with yellow streaks in his quills and had a peach muzzle and wore white gloves and black sneakers. He also had black bat wings. Then, three more figures appeared in the tree, one next to Dustin and two next to each other on the branch above.

"Hey Envy!" Serein called out and waved at him. He waved back. He was on the branch above Dustin and next to Dustin was Steel. He almost looks like Sonic, only his fur was a darker blue, had red eyes, peach muzzle, scar over his left eye, and wears black gloves, silver shoes, and has a golden ring around each wrist and ankle along with a golden collar.

And the figure next to Envy always seem to take the breath out of me whenever I see him. Dustin and Poison's older brother, Kage who was also my boyfriend. He's a black hedgehog with a white muzzle and white chest and stomach fur covering. He wore black boots and black fingerless gloves and a necklace with a purple crescent moon.

The four boys leaped out of the trees and into the yard and came walking towards us. "Show offs..." Serein muttered as she came to my side "Thinking they cool just because they can leap out trees like ninjas" and I laughed as well as Poison and Celty.

"Hey guys" Poison greeted. Celty smiled and waved at them and Serein just flicked her tails and I said "Hey guys!" Steel and Envy waved, Dustin nodded his head in hello and Kage waved.

"Sp what are you doing here stalkers?" Serein asked. Poison facepalmed and Celty chuckled and I chuckled. Dustin shrugged his shoulders and said "Nothing else to do and Envy said that Serein went with Poison and Celty to go play basketball with you here."

I rolled my eyes and said "Yah yah...and the shot I made wasn't a cheap shot!" Dustin poked my in my shoulder and said "yes it was! Celty could've just used her cybernetics to stretch out her arms and catch the ball or Poison could've use her super speed to steal the ball from Serein!"

Poison shot an annoyed look her her brother and said "We made rules ya know?" and Dustin rolled his eyes. I then said "Yah..." and I nudged Poison and said "You flying idiot..." and we both started to laugh as well as Serein. (Lol, a joke from Poison's story Broken Light. -w-) And Dustin had the 'Really?' look and Celty and the rest of the guys got confused looks.

"Anyways..." Celty said "You guys wanna play? Girls vs Boys?" and she smirked. I stopped laughing and perked up and said "Girls vs Boys? Oh these guys will suck... Except you" and I pointed as Kage and he chuckled.

Envy chuckled and said "Can't beat the one and only..." and Serein rolled her eyes and glomped Envy in a hug and said "Yah yah... But your gonna get your ass whooped in basketball!" Steel shrugged and said "I'll play."

"Sounds like it would be fun" Kage said and Dustin looked at me and smirked and said "Don't count on those cheap shots on letting you win." I narrowed my eyes and made a hissing sound and he backed up a step and asked "How can you hiss when you're a hedgehog?"

I hesitated but answered "Mom was a cat..." and I walked away from him to get the ball. I know I have to tell them about my past sooner or later... I choose later! Or maybe at least after the game.

"Hey Alex!" I looked back and saw Poison giving me a wave "Hurry up!" I rolled my eyes and ran over to them with the ball.


	12. Storms of Pain

(Hydro belongs to Hydro-The-Cat)

I was dribbling the ball, followed by Steel. Celty was on the opposite side of me, getting followed by Dustin.

"Over here!" Celty called out. I stopped and pushed Steel back with my elbow and threw the ball at Celty. She was about to catch it but Envy ran past and jumped and caught the ball and started heading for the boy's goal. Celty huffed and ran after Envy.

I huffed and ran after them. I ran past Envy and stood on front of the boy's goal, ready to block it. But then I was pushed to the pavement and fell on my side. Ow!

I then saw Dustin making a shot at the ball and cheered and high fived with Envy. The girls looked pissed and started saying things like "Cheaters!" "Foul!" "No fair!" and Steel was just standing there and Kage looked pissed at Dustin and Envy. He walked over to me and helped me up.

"You alright?" he asked. I brushed dirt off my shirt and pants and said "Yah, just lovely…" and we both glared at Envy and Dustin. They both stopped what they were doing and Envy pointed at Dustin and said "He made me push her" and Dustin said "Dude!"

"Well I'm not gonna lie…this time" Envy said. I was about to tell Dustin off but then a rush of air happened and then a glow of green light shone above. I saw it was a green fire tornado, about the shape of a mobian but then it flashed again and I moved my hand over my eyes.

I then saw someone fall out of it and land on Dustin and he fell to the ground. I then reconized a familiar blue cat.

"Hey Hydro!" Celty and I called out at the same time. We looked at each other and asked at the same time "You know him too?"

"Hm. Definitely shoulda taken that left turn at Albequerque. Sorry, man!" Hydro said and got off Dustin. (Lol, first thing Hydro said, Bugs Bunny reference! XD) and he looked at me and Celty and said "Hi gals! Nice to see you two again!"

"Who's he?" Poison asked. "A good friend" Celty answered.

"He helped me fight Eggman to get the emeralds back!" I said. Poison looked surprised and asked "Really?"

"Yup, Hydro ended up sending Dr. Fatass to the sky!" I said and Poison laughed and then turned to Hydro and said "Well, thanks for helping getting the emeralds back." Hydro smiled and said "No prob!"

Serein then threw a rock at Celty and yelled out "Gotta catch them all, pokemon!" Celty dodged the rock and gave the 'WTF?' look at Serein. Serein huffed and said "Damnit, didn't catch that Lucario…" and Celty facepalmed.

Hydro laughed and said "This gal is something!" Serein then perked up and said "Yup! But warning, I'm insane…literally."

"Anyways…" I said and looked at Hydro "Why are you here?" He scratched the back of his head and said "Sol Vortex gone wrong… I was practing teleporting and well, here am I!"

I laughed and then asked "Well, do you wanna play basketball?"

"He can take my spot!" Dustin said, already up and rubbing his back. Hydro then said "Er, sorry about that…"

Dustin waved his hand "Eh, it's alright." I pointed at him and laughed "HA! It was totally Karma…" Dustin rolled his eyes and walked over to a tree and sat under it in the shade.

"Well, sure!" Hydro said. Envy stretched his arms and said "I think I'mma stop playing for a while, getting hungry." Serein huffed and said "Damnit, then it won't be fair game!" Serein said.

"I can play."

We all turned and saw Rambo sitting on the same branch where Dustin was at whe he arrived with the guys. He leaped off the branch and walked over to us. Kage and Hydro both narrowed their eyes at Rambo and he just ignored them.

"Hey, it's the creepy cat!" Serein said. Celty and I facepalmed and said at the same time "Serein…"

"No, it's quite alright" Rambo said "I do tend to suddenly show up, but I was just practicing jumping threw trees and I saw this your backyard, so why not say hi!"

I smiled and said "Well, meet my friends! You already know Celty and Serein" I motioned my hand to Serein and Celty and they both waved at Rambo. He nodded to then and I continued "And the hedgehog resting at the tree is Dustin" I pointed to Dustin and he looked over at us and waved.

Rambo nodded to him as well and I continued again "And there's Envy, Steel, and Poison." And I motioned to all of them. Poison smiled and said "Nice to finally meet you!"

"Likewise" Rambo said. Envy waved at Rambo in a careless way and Steel said "'Sup".

"Anyways, let's start the-" BOOM.

I ducked slightly and looked up, grey clouds filling the sky.

"Aw man, looks like a storm…" Hydro said, observing the sky. The sky quickly turned grey with even darker grey clouds covering the sky.

"Holy shit!"

We all turned and saw the tree Dustin was resting under caught on fire. He was staring at it in shock.

"Dustin!" Kage, Poison, and I yelled at the same time. Before anyone could react, I zoomed over there, ignoring my friends to come back.

I made it to Dustin and said "What are you doing? Get up and away from this tree!" and I helped him and pushed him, and he ran over to the others. I ran a few feet away from the tree and heard a loud crash and then a flash of light happened around me.

"It's lightning!" Celty cried out, looking at the sky. I looked and then another flash of lightning appeared. I screamed and kneeled to the ground. Flashed of lightning scare me!

Then, I felt a sharp pain in me chest. "Holy shit!" I cried out, but I coughed up blood.

I looked down and noticed the sharp point of a dagger stick out of my chest, but I felt another pain of wave and saw it get ripped out. Damn, this hurts like hell!

I then started to feel dizzy and fell on my side. I saw blurry images running towards me and my friends yelling out my names. I tried to tell them to go into the house but then darkness slammed my vision.

**Note: Alex did NOT die. –w- I would never have her die! At least, not like that…**


	13. Fear from a Shadow

"Hey… Babe, wake up." I heard a familiar voice say. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the familiar medical part of Fin's lab. I started to sit up but I felt pain in chain and I gasped and laid myself back down. I looked down and saw that I was in a med with white sheets.

"Whoa! Chill! You just got stabbed and you want to get up?" I heard Scourge say. I looked over to him and he was leaning against the wall.

"You're lucky you even lived." We both turned to see Fin walking up with Celty, Kage, and Rambo. Celty and Kage's faces lit up when they saw me and Rambo, he had no emotion. Weird…

Celty smiled and said "Glad you're okay." Kage smiled as well walked over to me and hugged and said "I thought you might have…died…" he whispered the last word and I did a cocky smile like Sonic and said "Can't put out this spark…"

Yah, Sparks is my last name. Fin then wrapped his cape around himself and said "You're very lucky that Celty warped you here, the others are in the main room waiting for you. It will take a while for that wound to heal…"

I looked down at my chest and saw it was wrapped in fresh bandages but I could see a dark red spot where I guess the would was. "Damn…" Scourge said and then asked "Is she gonna be okay?"

"Yes, just make sure she doesn't do extreme activities for a while" Fin said, typing up things on a keyboard. It was a part of the machine that was hooked up to me.

"Who's that dude?" Scourge asked, looking over at Rambo. Rambo was also looking at Scourge and said in a bored tone "Rambo, and you?" Scourge looked like he was gonna start something but Celty spoke up "Scourge, wanna do a sparring match?"

"Damnit! Stop tempting me! Fin just said no extreme activities and you're talking about one right now?" I said and gasped dramatically and put my hand to my forehead. Scourge and Fin rolled their eyes and Celty chuckled.

Kage did a small smile and said "Don't worry Alex, you can kick Scourge's ass as much as you want when you're better." Scourge then yelled out "Hey!" and Kage shrugged.

"I got other business to attend to" Fin said and he stopped typing and he continued "I will return later will Celty to check on your injurt again" and with that, he walked out of the lab. Celty rolled her eyes and said "Come on Scourge. Coming Kage?" and Kage looked at me and I smiled and said "Punch Scourge for me."

Scourge flipped me off but I cheekily said "No thank you!" Scourge then mumbled something and walked out of the lab with Celty and Kage behind him. I then noticed Rambo in the same spot he was.

"Oh shit, forgot you were there..." I said. Rambo was looking at me, but he looked like he was lost in thought or something. I then shifted in the medical bed and asked "Rambo?"

Rambo blinked and then narrowed his eyes at me. Okay, he's starting to creep me out… He then spoke up "So… What happened?" I was confused until I figured out he was talking about my injury.

"Don't you remember?" I started "I was stabbeg near in the chest…" He nodded and said "I know…" And then I heard a slamb.

I jumped slightly and noticed the lab door closed and the room becoming a bit darker. What the hell? Rambo then walked up to the machine and typed up something. "Er Rambo?" I asked and then added "I don't think you should be messing with Fin's stuff…"

He aked without looking away from the screen "This part of your…Life Support?"

"Yah… Why?" I asked. He then looked at me and smirked and pressed a button and said "Off."

I gasped then fell back against the bed. I gripped the sheets and gritted my teeth. I then thrashed around in pain for a minute but it felt like for a long time and then the pain stopped and I fell still.

I gasped for breath and tried to calm myself down. I then huffed and looked over at Rambo. He had a land on the keyboard and was leaning at me. Healso had a twisted grin on his face.

"What what that for?!" I asked him him. He said nothing and I the continued "Huh! What I do you?! I don't remember doing anything bad to you? Hm?"

But it seemed he took it the wrong way and then ran up to me as a black blur and then he was leaning over me and said in a dark voice that sent chills up my mine "How dare you forget… You took everything way from me…"

"W-wha? I don't even remember you before! I didn't do anything!" I yelled at me. His eye slightly twitched and was about to pull out something shiny. I was about to scream for help but then the lab door opened and the room lit up and Hydro walked in and called out "Alex? You okay? I heard noises coming from this room."

In a flash, Rambo disappeared into the shadows. Okay, I guess he has shadow powers. I ignored the pain in my chest and couldn't stop myself from leaping across the room and tackling Hydro into a tight hug. He stumbled back in surprise and asked "Alex, what's wrong?"

"J-just get me to the others!" I said, crying into his chest. I want…no, need my friends with me. I then felt Hydro pick me up and run out the room carrying me somewhere.


	14. Nothing is a Lie

(Hydro belongs to Hydro-The-Cat) (Poison, Celty, Serein, Envy, Dustin, and Kage belongs to Sinbreaker)

**Note: Yes, I am using a lot of Sinbreaker's characters. XD But one, they are important to this story, and two, they are damn fun!**

Next thing I know it, Hydro made it outside carrying me, and found the others in a clearing near the forest. Scourge and Envy were sparring as well as Dustin and Shadow. Poison, Celty, Serein, and Kage were just watching against the temple walls.

"Hey guys!" Hydro called out. He set me down next to Poison and said "Something's up with Alex."

Poison asked "What's wrong?" and looked over at me. Serein cracked her knuckles "Alright, who do I need to stab?"

I opened my mouth to tell them everything but Rambo's dark cold voice whispered only for me to hear "_I'll kill everyone you care about if you breathe a word…' _And that caused me to cry new tears.

"Alex?" Kage asked. I know he's concerned, but I don't Rambo to kill him… Kage kneeled down and hugged me and asked "What's wrong?"

"Something bugging you?"Celty asked. I said nothing. Then, Scourge get slammed into the wall next to us and yelled "You're dead meat, fox!" and did a spin dash towards Envy. And we could also hear Dustin yelling at Shadow while trying to shock him with his electrokinesis.

Poison, Celty, and Serein facepalmed and I couldn't help but smile. Serein then asked "Can some please get those pansies to stop? Or can I cut them?"

"I can help!" Hydro volunteered. Poison then waved her hand and said "Go ahead." We then watched as Hydro ran over near the middle of the two fights. He then started to charge up a big water ball like how Shadow does before doing a Chaos Blast.

"Aqua Blast!" Hydro yelled out and then a huge wave of water was blasted and Scourge and Envy were hit and slid all the way back and slammed into the temple walls near us. Dustin and Shadow slid all the way into trees, each of them slamming into one, and slide down.

Hydro huffed and then walked back to us, stumbling a bit. He huffed again and said "That takes a lot out of ya…" and sat down on the ground.

Serein, Celty, and I were laughing our asses off. Kage has an amused look and then started laugh. Poison was looking over to where Shadow was at, looked over at Dustin, and started to laugh.

Scourge then appeared with us, looking wet and pissed and yelled out "What the hell?!" Shadow walked over here looking wet and pissed as well and Envy and Dustin were trying to get water out of their ears while walking towards us.

"Heh, sorry guys. They made me do it…" Hydro said, scratching the back of his head. Shadow and Scourge rolled their eyes and Dustin and Envy both said at the same time "It alright…" both shook trying to get water off them.

"Oh stop crying you babies… Something's up with Sparks…" Serein said, leaning against the temple the wall.

"What's up?" Dustin asked. I shook my head and said "It's nothing…"

"Are you sure?" Hydro asked and then added "I was walking down the hall and I heard noises and then I felt like a dark presense but it disappeared after a second…"

I said nothing again and they all looked at me. I shifted and said "Stop staring at me…"

"Well Alex, we just want to help. Saying nothing will just make it worse…" Poison said. Then, Fin walked out of the temple and asked "Celty, can you come for a minute?" Celty looked back at me with unsureness in her eyes and said "Sure…" and walked off into the temple with Fin. "I promise, I'm fine!" I called after her, and she gave a wave of her hand.

I huffed I got up and said "I'm gonna take a walk in the forest." Hydro and Kage got up and Hydro asked "You sure? One minute, you were crying and next, you're going to take a walk into the forest?"

I nodded and Serein handed me a warp ring and said "Just in case." and I rolled my eyes and took it and added "Where did Steel go?"

"Went back to the Stop and Drop" Poison said. I nodded "Alright then." Kage then kissed me and said "Come back safe." I smiled and said "I will."

"Bow chica bow wow!" Serien and Envy said. I blushed and said "Be quiet or I will turn you into fox rugs!" and I started to walk off into the forest.

"Name one after me!" Serein called out. I picked up a rock and chucked it at her, but she dodged and called out "Love you too!" I rolled my eyes and muttered "Crazy fox…" and walked into the forest.


	15. Savior from the Past

(Virus belongs to Black Twilight Wolf.) (Cora belongs to to superstreekking95 and Sinbreaker)

I was sitting against a tree, staring at a small pond and watching the sun set, casting orange and red across the sky and the water sparkle.

I rubbed the side of my forehead '_Man,strange shit's been happening' _I thought. First Scourge actiong weird at the beach, me getting stabbed, and this strange Rambo guy. Someone's must've spiked his catnip or something…

I looked down at my side and picked up a few pebbles and started throwing them into the lake. Sometimes I just need time to myself to clear my mind. But then again, I don't like being alone, never know what's lurking around…

Snap…

My ears twitched at the sound of a twig snapping. Maybe just a small forest animal or something.

BAM!

I jumped and leaped onto my feet at the sound of a gunshot. Okay, so maybe not a forest animal… I noticed the sun going down and I looked over at the lake. Right when the moon appeared, black mist hovered over the lake.

I started to back away, and when I turned around, I heard two familiar voices say at the same time "_We meet again Alexandra…"_

I growled and turned around to look at Cora and Lilith hovering over the lake, with the black mist still there.

I huffed and asked "What do you guys want from me!" Then looked at each other and then back at me. Lilith then said "So many questions, and yet the answers you don't need…"

I was then pushed forward and looked back and saw Cora, smirking at me. I glared at her and what she asked me almost made my heart stop "What if…your family came back?"

I didn't say anything and Lilith smirked and said "Oh yes, we're that powerful… We can bring your family back, but in exchange…" and Cora finished that rest "If you hand over that stone of yours…"

"I…don't know-" I started to say but Lilith waved her hand and in front of me, appeared a mirror. I didn't see myself, but I was shocked to see the reflections of my parents and older brother, staring back at me.

Cora appeared at the mirror's side and asked in a fake sweet tone "What would you give to see your beloved family again?" and at once, their reflections smiled and they waved at me.

"And your godfather..." Lilith said, appearing at the other mirror's side. She flicked her wrist up and my godfather, Chase appeared with my family in the mirror, He saw me and smiled and wave. He's an orange hedgehog with a white muzzle and one red eye and one gold. He wore black long sleeved shirt with a red t-shirt over, dark blue jeans, and black fingerless gloves, and a brown cross necklace.

"Don't you want all of them back?" Cora questioned. I just stood there, staring at my family in the mirror. I miss them, every day and night...

"Alex..." Lilith started. I look over and saw her blue eyes which were glowing and she continued "Hand over the stone and your family came back..." Suddenly, I felt my hand going to my necklace and I yanked it off. I stared at it then back at the two females. I started to slowly walk towards them, holding out the stone necklace. Cora and Lilith smirked and I saw Lilith heading towards me to retrieve the necklace, but she hissed as she went back and I snapped out of it as a red blade of energy went past and between us.

I blinked and I fell back. I then grasped my head in pain. "Ow..." I muttered.

"Get away from her!"

I looked up for the source of the new voice. I heard bushes rustling and saw a mobian walking out of the forest. He was a male black hedgehog with a white muzzle. The normal white part of his eyes were red and his actual eyes were yellow. He wore black shoes and white gloves and red energy were surrounding his hands.

"Just another lower being..." I heard Cora mutter. But stepped back as a another red blade of energy went past in front of her. A puff of smoke appeared next to me, but I gasped as the mobian appeared out of it. He must able to appear out of puffs of smoke...

He kneeled down to my height and asked "You okay?" I nodded and said "Thanks." He nodded and I asked "What's your name?" He hesitated for a moment but then answered "Virus..." I smiled and said "Cool name, I'm Alex." But then I gasped as I saw black energy coming towards us.

"Look out!" I yelled out. I pushed Virus out of the way and made a shield with my stone, but the energy went through it like nothing and I got it. I flew back and slammed into a tree. I gasped in pain, damnit, this will make my dagger injury worse...

I slid down and I grabbed my sides. Damnit, the life stone can't protect me from dark related attacks... I looked up to see Lilith and Virus fighting. He was using a red sword with a big blade and as he slashed the air with it, he sent blades of red energy to Lilith, which she dodged except the last one got her arm. She hissed and glared at Virus.

I tried to get up but winced as waves of pain went through my body. Damnit, is one simple walk through the woods too much to ask?! I slowly fell onto my side and saw Cora sneaking up on Virus on behind.

"N-no! Virus look out!" I managed to yell out. He looked behind him and tried to dodge, but was too late and got punched in the jaw and slide back, a few feet away from me. Damnit, someone help us... And as if on cue, I heard a very familiar voice yell out-

"DIE BITCHES!"

I then saw an orange blur zoom out of the woods and zoom around Lilith and Cora. I sat up and squinted my eyes to see who it was but my vision was getting blurry and it was getting harder to keep my eyes open.

"Fuck..." I muttered and fell back. Before I blacked out, I saw Virus and the orange blur running to me and then darkness slammed my vision.


	16. Words from Mystic

"Alex… Wake up."

I slowly opened my eyes. I gasped and quickly sat uup, surprisingly feeling no pain. I looked around, soft white mist hovered everywhere over the ground. Plus, soft light was hitting down on me. Oh snap… Am I-

"Dead? No…" I heard a voice and a chuckle. I looked up to seeing Mystic walking up. She was smiling and said "Hiya! Missed me?"

I smiled and stood up. I asked her while looking around "What…is this place?"

"You're dreaming" Mystic answered. I looked at her confused and she added "I needed to talk to you." I tilted my head and asked "'Bout what?"

"Alex, I'm here to reveal some information you are not aware of." I looked down "Well I am aware of a crazy cat trying to kill me…" I muttered.

"Rambo? Oh the poor man..." I looked up and Mystic continued, with deep sadness in her tone "Wanted nothing but love…and friendship… But sometimes, gaining the things you want can lead you to make others lose what they treasure…" Huh, wonder what happened to Rambo…

As if Mystic read my mind, she said "Soon, you'll find out about his pain…"

"How do you know me? About Rambo? Everything?" I asked. Mystic chuckled and said "The young ones, always the ones with so many questions…" and I just started at her and she continued "I was there through to see it all. The pain, the agony, the loss…"

"Alex, you need to learn that life isn't all sunshine, there will be times of darkness… But you my dear, have to shine through the dark paths ahead of you…"

"What about…my family?" I asked. I felt tears starting to form at the mention of my family, but I held them back. I always told myself to not cry ever since their deaths. And when I did…I felt weak.

"It's alright to cry, little one. It doesn't make you weak, it just means you've been strong for too long…"

I looked down and blinked. Suddenly tears blurred my vision and I started to shake. Tears dropped from my eyes and onto the ground.

Mystic put a hand on my should and softly said "It's alright Alex, you don't need to be afraid to shed that first tear, knowing the tears will not stop raining down…" I didn't respond. I felt weak to my knees and started to fall but I felt Mystic catch me. I wiped away my tears and looked up to see her, the same sadness reflecting in her eyes.

"Alex, it may look dark now, but it can't rain forever," she finally said, voice warm and gentle. I slowly nodded and Mystic did a small smile and helped me up. She walked backwards away from me and then held out her hands and a purple energy swirled and form some kind of misty energy. She then blew it towards me and said "Now…wake up…"

Everything around me started to blur and I suddenly felt a soothing sensation and I started to wake up, not feeling any more pain.

**Awww. X3 I loved Mystic in this chapter! That cat can be wise from time to time if she wanted too. :3 Short chapter yah, but more a filler one.**


	17. Selena

(Poison , Serein, and Celty belong to Sinbreaker)

"Wake up Alex!"

I yelped and rolled over. I then faceplanted into carpet. Wow, great way to wake up from a strange dream… I felt hands grabbing my arms and helping me up. I looked up and saw those hands belonging to Poison and Celty.

"God Alex, what happened?!" Celty asked, looking at me. I just started at her, and she added "This fox and hedgehog dragged you over here at the temple and you looked even worse! The hedgehog-"

"His name is Virus" I said. Celty just looked at me and continued "Virus…and the girl said you got in a fight with two dark chicks!"

I rubbed my head and said "Yah…two gods actually…" and I saw Celty's mouth tighten when I said 'gods'.

I said "One was a cat named Lilith…and the other was a ninetailed foxed named-" and Poison answered the next part me "Cora?" I nodded and she said "The hell?! She with messing with you?!"

I nodded again and said "Yah…it looks like she's working with Lilith and they want my Life Stone…"

"This the first time they mess with you?" Celty asked. I scratched the back of my head and said "Well…I might have met them…when I had to leave on your birthday…"

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Celty and Poison exclaimed at the same time. I raised my hands and then I heard some banging sounds and Scourge came zooming out of the temple hallway. He then zoomed around his and dived behind the couch.

I laughed and asked "What's up with you Green Bean?" Scourge looked over the couch and glared at me when I said his 'nickname' and said "Some crazy fox is trying to smash me!"

"What did you do to Fiona?" Celty asked and Poison chuckled. Scourge glared at Celty and then said "No! Some three-tailed fox named Selena!" and I thought my blood in my veins froze.

"Did…did you say Selena?" I asked. Scourge nodded and said "Yah…why?" But I just zoomed down the hallway Scourge came from. Selena was one of my best friends! She lived in Gemstone Island with me! But ever since I ran away, I haven't seen her since…

"Take that bitch!"

I stopped in front of a room and the door was open, and I was in time to see Fiona fly across the room and slam into a wall. She said "Ow…" and slid down. She quickly got up and ran out the room. I then looked over to Serein laughing and giving a high-five to-

"OMG SELENA!" I then ran over and tackled Selena into a hug. She yelled out "Oh shit!" and we both fell to the ground.

"Alex?!" Selena called out. I looked at her and she said "OMG ALEX!" and she returned the tight hug. We both got up and I looked at her and said "Omg, you look so different since the last time I saw you!"

Obviously, Selena is around the same age as me and gotten taller. She's an orange fox with emerald green eyes. Her muzzle was gold and her ears were gold tipped and she had three orange tails which were gold tipped. She had long orange hair that went halfway down her back and had some gold streaks in it. She wore a red long sleeved shirt with a buttoned black vest over it, dark blue jeans, black boots with a red stripe going down on them, and wore a thin silver chain necklace with a sapphire colored diamond hanging from it. She wore a brown belt that went sideways from her waist and she carried a sword on her right side.

"You know her, Alex?" Serein asked. I looked at Serein and said "Yah! She's my best friend from Gemstone Island!" I then gasped and asked Selena "Wait, how did you survive when the island fell?"

"Bitch please... Can't kill this fox!" Selena said. I looked at her and said "I'm just kidding...maybe... No, some shield appeared around and over the city and not many died." I just nodded and said "Okay then."

"Yo!" Serein called out and she added "Let's go bug the guys! Selena can meet them!" And she zoomed out the room as a gold blur. Selena laughed and zoomed after her as an orange blur and I was about to run after them when the door closed with a small 'slam'.

"The fuck..." I said. I then heard slow clapping and turned to see a mobian walk out of a dark corner. He as a purple hedgehog with black quills and a white muzzle. The normal white part of his eyes were black and his real eyes were red. He also had a scar over his left eye he wore a black leather jacket, black shirt, dark blue jeans, black boots, and grey fingerless.

I felt myself tense up as he said in a dark voice "Hello Alex the Hedgehog... My, what a fine flower you are... Now to talk about...things..."


	18. Forget the Threat

"Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want?" I demanded, my back against the door but I kept my eyes on the hedgehog. He chuckled darkly and said "I like 'em feisty..." and I made a disgusted face and he continued "The names Void, dear... And I'm quite sure your's is Alex?"

I flinched. Great, another wacko... Void then looked at a dark corner of the room and called out "Yo Ram, get out here." And Rambo appeared from the shadows. He said "One, do not call me 'Ram'. Two, let's just hurry before her friends figure out she's not with them."

I narrowed my eyes at them and said "If you two don't get the hell out of here, I will beat you like how Rosy wants to beat Scourge." Void and Rambo just looked at each other and then Rambo quickly pulled out a dagger and threw it at me. I leaped to the side and the dagger got stuck into the door. I twirled to my feet and said "If a fight is what you want, then a fight you'll get-" but then I felt my arms being grabbed and pinned to my back.

I heard a creepy giggle and said "I got the brown hedgie!" I looked over my shoulder and my gold eyes met silver ones. An orange female fox was the one pinning my arms. She has long orange hair and a white muzzle. I growled and then bent over and flipped the fox over me. She front flipped and did a hand stand, and then flipped to her feet. I then got a better look of her.

Her tail was white tipped and she wore a dark blue shirt, a black shirt with diamonds on it, black leggings under, dark blue sneakers, and black fingerless gloves. She also wore a flower in her hair which had colorful petals, like a rainbow. She also had the insane look in her eye.

"Hello... I'm Krystal! I'm not right in the head..." Krystal said. Then, I felt a blow to the back of my head and fell over. I gritted my teeth and rubbed my head. I looked over to see who it was, but then my arms were pinned to my back again. Then, I felt cloth go over my mouth and I couldn't speak.

"Mmmhhhnnfff!" I mumbled. I looked up to see Void and Krystal looking down at me. I then heard Rambo's voice whisper in my head "Stay still and we'll consider you for to live..." and I stopped struggling and Rambo got on his knees, still having my arms pinned.

Void kneeled down and said "My, you _are_ a fine flower..." and I glared at him and made a hissing sound, but he just chuckled and grabbed my chin and said "Now...relax...let me bend your mind a bit..." and as he said that, his blood red eyes glowed. I tried to look away, but then I felt woozy and my eyes were getting drowsy. Before I blacked out, I heard Krystal's creepy giggle again and she said "Now you remember Rambo threatening you! Now you don't..." and then I blacked out.

(Third Person P.O.V.)

As Alex fell knocked out, Void's eyes stopped glowing and got up. Rambo released Alex's arms and just stared at her. Then, Lilith appeared in a black flash of light and asked "The deed is done?" Rambo, Void, and Krystal nodded and Lilith evil smiled and said "Perfect..." and waved her hand a small portal opened up above Alex.

It showed every memory she had and Lilith flicked her wrist up and a memory played on the portal. It was when Rambo cut off Alex's Life Support when he 'visited' her.

"That one" Rambo plainly stated. Lilith then held up her hand and a ball of black mist formed. She then blew it at the portal and the memory started to fade into white.

"What's it doing?" Krystal asked. After the black mist disappeared, Lilith answered "I deleted that memory. Alex will now think Rambo is a...friend...from when they first met after Alex defeated the fat man... Now, let's-"

"Yo bitch!"

All four mobians turned to see Mystic. She glared at Lilith and said "Get. Out. Now. You had no right to mess with Alex and you are not going to take her away."

Lilith scoffed and said "Oh Mystic... Always the one who wants to show off and look tough. Well listen here, girly. What makes you think you can-"

Lilith was interrupted when Mystic made gold-white light surround her hands. She then had a glaring contest with Lilith, only they knowing what Mystic holds. Rambo, Void, and Krystal just stared at the gods in confusion and a bit of shock.

"Yah, I know how to do some of this stuff. Now. Go." Mystic demanded. Lilith glared at her for a second before she said "Let's go" and disappeared in a flash of black light with Krystal. Void and Rambo faded into the shadows and Mystic huffed and made the light in her hands disappear.

Mystic huffed again and called out "Alright... I know you were listening..." and Selena stumbled into the room from the door. She looked wide eyed at Mystic and tried to say something, but no words came out.

"Yes, Alex lost her memory. Yes, Rambo is a threat along with the other three. And yes, I am a god as well as Lilith." Selena just started at Mystic and she added "Don't say anything to anyone...yet... I need you to watch out for Rambo. Can yah do that?"

Selena nodded and Mystic smiled and said "Good." She then walked over to Alex who was still passed out. "Is she going yo be okay?" Selena asked, finally saying something.

Mystic nodded and said "Yeah...but for the love of freaking Jayfeather (LOL, warrior's joke. :3), can she get some rest?! First she was stabbed and now, she got in a fight!"

"Whoa whoa whoa..." Selena started and added "She got...stabbed?" Mystic nodded and Selena cracked her knuckles "I'm going to hunt down the son of a bitch who-" Mystic held her hand up and said "You can stab later. Right now, go make an excuse on what happened to Alex." Selena huffed and said "Fine..."

Mystic chuckled and said "Here." She then flicked her wrist up and a box appeared in her hand. She tossed to Selena and she asked "What's ins-" but Mystic shoved her out the room and said "It's quite...shocking..." and she closed the door with a chuckle.


	19. Discussions

"Hey Alex... Wake up sleeping beauty" I heard a familiar voice say. I groaned and woke up. I was lying in the same room from Void and- SHIT! I leaped to my feet ready to fight them when the same voice chuckled and said-

"Whoa calm down Sparks. They're gone..." I looked over and saw Mystic. "Mystic!" I said and hugged her. She chuckled and hugged back "Nice to see ya again kiddo" she said. I leaned back and looked her over. I got a devious glare and asked "You got a new look?"

Mystic was now wear a dark purple dress with a gold waist band under her chest that held a red gem. She also had a gold tail band that held a red gem. She also wore two gold arm bands with a grey gem on each of them and gold ankle bands with a brown gem on each of them.

I pulled away from tho hug."Yah..." Mystic said and added "Felicity made me wear this to look more of a goddess... She wack" and I laughed. I then asked "Did anyone notice I was gone?"

"Not now" Mystic answered "You just woke up after Selena left." I tilted my head slightly and asked "Selena was here?" Mystic nodded. Then she got an uncertain look and asked "Hey Alex...you know a guy named Rambo?"

"Yah" I answered and added "I first met him when I got my friends', Poison and Shadow's chaos emeralds back from Dr. Fatass. And then met up with again at the beach when Scourge went crazy and again at my little basketball game in my backyard."

Mystic nodded and then asked "Do you remember him...threatening you at any point?" I looked at her as if she was insane and said "No, he's my friend... Why?" Mystic shrugged and said "I don't know... Catnip's getting to my head..." and she chuckled. She then said "Alright, I gotta go, but first..." She held of her hand and white mist surrounded it. She then gently blew it towards me and all of a sudden, I felt a soothing feeling. I looked myself over.

The bandages I had were gone and I didn't feel an aching feeling anymore. I smiled and and looked over at Mystic and said "Thanks Mystic." She smiled and said "No prob...and " she pointed towards her neck. I was confused and then felt my neck. HOLY SHIT, WHERE IS MY LIFE STONE?! Mystic noticed this and said "Oh, the crazy doctor has it...he took it when you were knocked out when Selena and Virus brought you back to the temple."

I facepalmed and asked "Why?" "He wanted to study it" Mystic simply answered and added "Alright, gotta go. By Sparky" and she faded away, I stared at the spot to where she was and looked out the window. The blue sky was there and fluffy white clouds were scattered over the sky. I then heard a knock on the door and saw Celty and Serein there.

Celty looked concerned and asked "You okay, Alex?" I nodded and said "I'm fine." Serein pointed at me and said "Whoa! Where's your bandages?"

_"Go ahead, you can tell them about me, only_ me..." I heard Mystic's voice in my head. I shrugged and said "I guess you can say, I have a god watching over me. She healed me completely." Celty's eyes widened and she said "Whoa, you got a god too?"

"Too?" Serein and I said at the same time. Celty smiled and said "I have a god that watches over me as well. His name is Everything and Nothing, but I call him Eclipse for short." I nodded slightly and said "Cool name."

"What's your god's name?" Celty asked. "Mystic" I answered. Celty nodded slightly and said "Cool name" and we both laughed.

Serein looked at me and at Celty and said "Well cool! I know a powerful being myself. Lilthia." "The same god that helped Poison before?" I asked.

"She told you about her? Well, did you know Shadow picked a Maria faker over Poison-""Wait... WHAT?!" I yelled out. I then sped out the room.

"She didn't even let me finish..." Serein said. Celty smacked Serein upside the head and said "Well next time, choose your words more carefully!" and the two girls ran out the room after Alex.

**ewe Shadow's gonna get ass kicked! Maybe... XD And go reread chapter seven, I changed the flashback parts... .3.**


	20. Misunderstanding and a Race

(Zails belongs to Black Twilight Wolf)

(Selena P.O.V.)

I was just standing outside the temple, slowly swinging my sword around and staring out into the forest. Then, I heard footsteps and my ear twitched. I looked over to see a mobian walking up the the side of the temple, a male fox. As he got closer, I noticed had violet fur and three tails which where white tipped and his muzzle was white with the tips of his muzzle being black. He was wearing black gloves with blue inhibitor rings and black shoes. And the normal white part of his eyes were yellow and his actual eyes were emerald green.

"Excuse me?" he called out. He walked up to me and said "Have you seen a lynx named-" but he was cut of as I glomped him in a hug and I yelled out "YES! I found someone else who has three tails like me!"

"You have tree tails as well?" he asked. I let go of the him and I let my tails swish behind me. I smiled and said "Yup! An epic three tailed fox I am! And since you have three tails, I declare you're epic too!" And I saw him smile.

"What's your name?" I threw my sword in the air and I catched it and put it back where it hung at the side of my belt. "Selena" I answered and asked "And yours?"

"Zails" he stated. "Epic name..." I said. Zails nodded and said "Thank you. And as I tried to ask before, have you seen a lynx named Celty?"

"Oh, that lynx with the red shirt and the cybernetics?" I asked. Zails gave a small bod and said "Celty's the only lynx I know with cybernetic, so yeah."

"I think she's-" I started to say, but then felt wind rush past me and I saw two blurs zooms past me and Zails. TF? I looked back and saw a black and red one getting chased by a brown one.

"Alex!" Zails and I turned back to the source of the voice. I saw that black and purple hedgehog chick I saw earlier. Uggg, what's her name again... "Poison?" I called out.

She stopped and looked at me. She ran up to me and asked "Hey? Any reason why Alex stole Shadow's chaos emerald and is chasing after him, throwing chaos spears at him?"

"Why she doing that?" I asked. Poison threw up her arms and let them fall to her side and said "As hell if I know! I was just talking with Shadow, she just appeared, snatched his emerald and threatened Shadow to run. He didn't believe her until she started to throw chaos spears... Oh hello, what's your name?" She mentioned that last part to Zails.

"Zails" he repeated. Just then Shadow ran past us yelling "Get the hell away from me!" Alex then yelled out "I will after I KICK YOUR GOD DAMN ASS!"

Serein and Celty then ran out the temple and spotted us and ran over to us. "Any ideas why Alex" Poison started to ask again but Serein said "I might have mentioned...about the fake Maria incident..." Poison then facepalmed and shook her head.

I perked up and said "I got this!" I then watched as Alex and Shadow zoomed around the area between us and the forest. I then rubbed my stone and I glowed slightly brown. I then stepped a foot forward and swished my arm forward, creating an earth wall in front of Alex. She stopped just in time to not crash into and and got a confused face.

(Alex P.O.V.)

The fuck? Who did this?! I was about to beat Shadow's ass! "Alex!" I looked over to see Selena waving to me. Celty, Serein, Poison, and oh cool, Zails is there too! But I also saw Shadow walking up to them.

I then zoomed over and I was with them. Shadow formed and held a chaos spear towards me. I did the same and Poison got in between us.

"Dude, calm down! Now what happen?" Selena said. I pointed at Shadow "Well from what Serein told me, he picked a fake Maria over Poison!"

"Yah well, Serein didn't give you all the details..." and gave a small glare at Serein. Serein looked away and whistled. Poison put a hand on my shoulder and said "You see..."

After about an hour of Poison explaining everything to me, I felt pissed, a bit sad, and stupid. I looked over at Shadow and said "Heh, sorry Shads..."

He rolled his eyes and said "Well control your temper next time." I narrowed my eyes at him and said "Oh like you can stay so calm..."

"Ooh, burn" Serein said. I gave Poison her emerald back and said "Well, yah. Sorry. And Nice to see you again Zails." He nodded and said "Same here. But I came to visit Celty."

Celty smiled and said "Sure! Come on in!" And walked into the temple with Zails. He called back "And it was nice meet you, Selena." Selena waved at him and the temple door closed.

"Welp" I said, stretching my arms and added "I'mma go visit Sonic and probably annoy him. Anyone wanna come?" "Sonic? The fastest thing alive? Fuck yeah!" Selena said.

"Pfff, fastest thing alive my ass..." Shadow muttered, crossing his arms. "Race ya hooplas there?" Serein suggested and added "We all have super speed. so it should me fun."

"Hell yeah!" I said and added "But no chaos control" and looked over at Poison and Shadow and Shadow said "Fine" and Poison nodded and I looked at Poison only and said "And no Mecha. Sonic told me about that one race..." Yah, another thing about Poison, she has a mecha form.

Poison gave me a look and said "Fine..." "Ready, set, GO!" Serein said and zoomed off as a gold blur. Selena took off after her and I then followed along with Poison and Shadow.

**Note: Sorry about all the cussing... XD Will try to tone it down, but hey. It's okay if Shadow cusses. -3-**


	21. Chaotic Battle Part 1

Poison and Shadow were both in the league of the race, I was right behind them, and I looked behind me and Serein and Selena were neck and neck.

"So, what does the loser have to do?" I called out, smirking. "Kiss Green Bean!" Serein called out behind me. Right then, Shadow sped up faster and I heard Poison chuckle and say "Looks like Shadow ain't gonna show love to Scourge."

LOL moment. Then Shadow slowed down a bit and yelled "Get back!" He grabbed Poison's arm and pulled her aside. I skidded to stop and Serein and Selena stopped behind me. We then saw Eggman appear in his Hover Unit.

"You again!" I yelled, pointing at Eggman. Eggman smirked and said "Nice to see you again, Alex the Hedgehog! And look, my other little 'friends'."

"I WILL CUT YOUR ASS UP FAT MAN!" Serein yelled out, drawing out her swords. Selena glared at him and said "Huh, so you're Eggman..."

"And I suppose you're the brown hedgehog's friend as well?" Eggman said in a bored tone. Serein then pulled out two green bracelets and put them on. Green electricity then surrounded her hands and she said in a scary voice "_Yes, best friends. And I'm about to electrify your fat ass and dance on your ashes..."_ and Eggman looked at Selena like WTF?

"I like this chick!" Serein said, pointing her thumb towards Selena. I chuckled and then noticed black mist hovering above the streets.

"The hell..." I muttered. Then, parts of the mist rose up and there was three figures of mist. The mist disappeared and three of them were mobians. Two of them I recognized as-

"YOU GUYS!" I yelled as I pointed at Krystal and Void. Void chuckled and said in a smooth dark voice "Happy to see you too, darling..." Krystal giggled like mad and said "Hello again brown hedgie! And I see you got some friends with you! More victims to smashy..."

"Bitch please, I like to see you try something" Serein said, swinging one of her swords. Poison and Shadow walked over to me and Poison asked "You know them?"

"Well, the hedgehog and orange fox, yah. But I never seen the other chick." I meant the third mobian with Void and Krystal. She was a red fox with a white muzzle. She had long black hair and her ears were black tipped and her tail was white tipped with black stripes. Her eyes were grey which had black streaks under them. She wore black fingerless gloves like Fiona's only her's had white stripes. She was also wearing a black belly top with a black vest over, black jeans with a dark red belt hanging sideways and they had fake diamonds on them and red boots.

"Who are you?" I called out. She gave me a half-hearted glare and called out "Name's Roxy." Krystal giggled and said "But isn't your name-" but she was then slapped upside the head by Roxy. "Don't telling a living soul..." she said.

"Hey Alex..." I heard Selena whisper and added "Where's your Life Stone?" I felt my neck and mentally facepalmed myself. I muttered to her "Damnit, forget to get it back from Fin... He was studying it." Selena rolled her eyes and I reached into my pocket and pulled out my warp ring.

"Be right back!" I said to my friends. I opened the warp ring that led into the temple. "Kick major ass when I come back!" I said and ran through the warp ring. I found myself in the main room and saw Celty talking with Zails.

"Celty!" I said and ran over to her and asked "Where's Fin?" "In his lab, why?" she asked. I huffed and said "Noticed something different about me?" Celty and Zails looked confused and I pointed to my neck and Celty asked "Where's your necklace?" I gave her a look and she then facepalmed and said "He has it, doesn't he?"

"Yes, I need it because Eggman's at New Mobotropolice!" I said. Celty looked shocked "Really?" I huffed again and said "Yah...and I'mma kick his ass! Serein, Selena, Poison, and Shadow are there."

"Want me to help?" Zails asked. I looked at him and said "Yah! We need all the help we can get!" "I'll go too!" Celty said. I nodded and said "Alright, you two go on ahead. I'll get my stone back from Joey." I then ran off before hearing Celty chuckle at the nickname.

I turned some corners and went down stairs until I found the lab door. I ran up to it and kicked it open, almost making it slam to the wall.

"FIN!" I yelled. He looked up from his desk and asked in an annoyed tone "Child, first of all, don't kick open my door like that. Second, I'm busy."

I glared at him and asked "Where's my necklace?" He said nothing until he took off his glasses and pretended to rub his forehead and said "I have no idea what you're-"

"Dude, I know you took my Life Stone to study it. A god told me..." I said and I saw him look at me sharply when I mentioned a god and he said "God do not exist."

"Oh but they do!"

Fin and I looked over to see Mystic sitting on a machine. She waved and said "Give Alex back her Life Stone. She needs it." But Fin ignored Mystic and demanded "Who are you and how the hell did you get in here?"

Mystic jumped off the machine and started to walk over to us. Fine had gotten up from his desk and held up one of his Corrupted Chaos Spears. Mystic stopped a few feet away and said "Oh I dare you to attack me..." Right away, Fin threw his spear. I gasped by Mystic caught it and crushed it, and it broke like glass. It then disappeared into thin air as black mist.

Fin started wide-eyed at Mystic and she then made a big fireball and formed it into a shape of a chair. She then sat on it and it didn't set her on fire or even effected the lab.

"Like I said, we gods are real. You should know that from meeting Eclipse, right?" Mystic said and Fin just stared at her. He then clapped his hands and lights shown on a machine.

It held the Life Stone and it was floating above the machine. Fin walked over to it and flipped a switch. The Life Stone dropped and he grabbed it. He then walked over to us and handed it to me and said "Here. It's quite interesting if you ask me..." he then pulled his cape around himself and went back to his desk.

I rolled my eyes and put my necklace back on. I then opened up my warp ring but Mystic said "Wait!" I looked over to her and she held up her right hand which glowed green. She then pressed her finger to my stone and it glowed green on the inside and then the glowing stopped. I looked at Mystic and asked "What did you do?"

Mystic smiled and said "Oh, just added some Chaos Energy to you don't have to bother getting a Chaos Emerald during the fight. Just don't waste it too fast!"

And she walked off and faded away like some ghost. Also, the fire chair she had disappeared and I ran through the warp ring to help my friends.


	22. Chaotic Battle Part 2

(Zails and Virus belong to Black Twilight Wolf) (Hydro belongs to Hydro-The-Cat) (Poison, Celty, and Serein belong to Sinbreaker)

I exited to warp ring and I saw a freaking fight in action! Poison and Shadow throwing Chaos Spears, trying to hit Eggman, but he would make a shield appear by a press of a button. Serein and Selena were both trying to stab Krystal with their swords, but Krystal would jump out of the way or hit the swords with her hammer. And Celty was trying to wack Void with her Aura Staff while Zails was trying to fire Dark Spears with that dark emerald of his at Roxy.

"Look out Alex!"

A then felt being dragged back and saw a swing of a hammer. Krystal growled at me and then went back to Selena and Serein.

"You okay?" I turned and met the green eyes of Hydro. "Never better" I answered a bit sarcastically. Hydro looked over at the fight and then brought out his two vibroblades. He looked over at me and smirked and said "Meet ya over there at the battlefield?"

I smirked and said "Let's see who can make the most poundings!" and Hydro went off running towards the fight. I looked to see the fight of Void vs Celty the closest. I then side jumped to dodge a Dark Spear from Zails who was trying to hit Roxy, but missed.

"Sorry Alex!" he called out. I nodded an 'okay' and then rubbed my Life Stone and chaos energy surrounded my hands. Alright, don't waste it too fast like Mystic said...

I then made a large chaos spear and threw it towards Void whose back was facing me and he was facing Celty. He got hit and yelled out "Arrrgh!" and slides fowards a bit, Celty side stepped, and Void faceplanted the ground.

"Nice shot, Sparks!" Celty called out. I did a thumbs up and Void rolled over and flipped to his feet. Void then made his eyes glow and we made eye contact. Then, it felt time was slowing down, everything and everyone became slow blurs. Must...not..give...in-

"Alex!"

Then, water splashed my face. I shook my face. "Wait, wha?" I muttered. Hydro then leaped to my side and said "Careful with eye contact with this guy..." and he glared at Void. Void returned the glare and then flicked his wrist and a black sword appeared. Hydro brought up his vibroblades and ran towards Void, and then they starting going at it in a sword fight.

"Let her go!"

I looked over to see Poison in a metal arm that was attached to Eggman's hovercraft. Shadow had the pissed look and then I yelled "Let go of my best friend!" and i started to run towards Eggman, but a laser beam was shot in front of me and I dodged.

"Once again, I have gotten this hedgehog!" Eggman said, casting a side glance to Poison then back at me and said "What are you gonna go? Hm? Yell at me to death?"

But then he screamed as blade of red energy sliced the metal arm and it released Poison. Poisoned screamed as she fell, but Shadow leaped up and caught her.

"Saw this 'showdown' and thought I'd help."

I looked behind me to see Virus leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, and his hands were surrounding with the same red energy.

"Another annoying hedgehog, eh?" Eggman said. I looked over at him and glared at him and he added "Will you guys ever stop-" but then he was blown back with his hovercraft and smashed into a building.

"Nice winds, Zails!"

I looked over to see Selena giving Zails a high five. Serein was sitting on Krystal, and Krystal's hammer was inches away from Krystal herself, but Serein wasn't letting her reach it. Void has had his arms up in defense and against a building as Hydro had Void's sword pointed at his chin and Celty was behind Hydro, glaring at Void and swinging a Aura Staff.

I smirked and looked over at Eggman and said "So this was your army? A hammer swing fox, a stupid hedgehog, and-" and then I felt something sharp poking my back and heard a cold voice "And a shadow loving fox?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Roxy pointing a dagger to my back. Selena drew her sword out again and snarled and said "Get the hell away from her...

Roxy make a fake thoughtful look and said "Uh, I think not..." Then the sky turned grey with darker grey clouds here and there. I looked around and saw no other mobians besides my friends, Eggman, and the guys we're fighting... Weird...

Then, I shadows wrapped around me and I heard Roxy laughing and then she said "Nighty night, sweetheart..." and blackness covered my vision.

(Third P.O.V.)

"Alex!" Selena cried out. The shadows then disappeared around Alex and she fell to the ground. Krystal giggled creepily and said "Yeah! K.O.!" but then jumped out of the way as she missed a swing from Selena's sword.

Eggman was laughing like mad and said "This was a nice show... But I really gotta finished some unfinished business now..." and flew off in his hovercraft, dodging a chaos spear from Poison.

"Well...this is gonna be fun..." Void said, looking at Alex's friends. "Yah, it's gonna be fun kicking your sorry ass" Serein said, drawing out her swords again.

Shadow and Hydro both stepped out, Hydro having those two vibroblades of his drawn out and Shadow glowing with Chaos Energy, but Roxy then pulled out a whip and cracked it at the ground, making Hydro and Shadow back up.

"Well this ain't fair, eight against three..." Roxy said. She then sat on the ground and brought her hands together as if she was praying. She then closed her eyes and started muttering a few things. Black mist reappeared, circling around Roxy and then shot at Zails, Virus, Hydro, and Shadow.

"The hell is this?" Shadow said, staring at mist that was hovering around his legs. The mist was also hovering around the other guys and then it started to swirl all around them.

"Get this stuff away from me!" Zails cried out. He fired a Dark Spear but it just sliced through the air. Then, a flash of black light happened around them.

The guys were all statues. All of them, frozen in stone. Roxy slowly got up and brushed herself up. Selena glared at her and screamed "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THEM?!" Roxy just calmly looked at me and said "Turned them into statues...duh? You blind or some-" but ducked as Selena slashed her sword through air instead and said "You have no idea what you just started..."

Roxy looked over her shoulder and smirked "Oh, I think I do..."


	23. Chaotic Battle Part 3

(Selena P.O.V.)

"I am so gonna fucking murder them... " I heard Serein say. "I''ll help yah" I said with a slight growl, still glaring st Roxy.

"Get the foxy before the Stone Spell wears off!" I then felt someone jump onto my back. I looked over to see the insane eyes of Krystal. "Get the hell off me!" I yelled out.

I tried scratching her but she ignored it. She grabbed my sword out of my hand and tossed it aside and said "Void! Get her!" and she jumped off me. I then felt myself pinned against a brick wall of a building and met the blood red on black eyes of Void.

I growled and tried kicking him, but he tightened he grip around my arms and said in a smooth dark voice "Keep still... But I have to say, you are one fine flower..."

I looked over and saw Roxy started to fight with Celty, with the lynx throwing Aura Spheres at her. I then looked back to Void. I narrowed my eyes at him "You just wait. There is going to be two less jingle bells on a hedgehog here..." Void just chuckled and said "Well not me sweetheart. I need them" and I just rolled my eyes but kept glaring at him.

Roxy then called out to Void "Hurry up hedgehog! The spell is gonna wear off soon!" but then was hit with an Aura Sphere and slide back a few feet.

Void rolled his eyes and said "Nag nag nag woman... And then his eyes met mines. His blood red eyes started to glow softly and I felt myself getting tired and...calm...

"Now, just relax darling... and let's see what happens when you're one of us for a while..." Void said. I wanted to kick him away but I just kept staring into his eyes until- blank...

(Third P.O.V.)

"Selena!" Poison cried out. She then made a huge chaos spear and threw it at Void. Void dragged Selena aside with him, barely dodging it. "Crazy ass hedgehog... A pretty one though." Void muttered.

Selena's bright green eyes grew dim. Void released her and Selena fell to the ground and started off into the distance. Roxy then wrapped her whip around Celty's leg, and swung her around, knocking her into Poison and Serein, and released the whip, making the three girls crash into a building and sliding down.

Roxy then walked over to Void, being followed by Krystal who was skipping. She reached into her pocket and pulls out a necklace which was the Ying Yang sign. She leaned down and held it in front of Selena's eyes and said "Now the Diamond shall lose her shine..." and orange and gold mist rose out of Selena's chest and into the necklace.

Selena then was fully alert but her eyes glowed blood red then back to their emerald green. She then blinked and gave out a hateful growl. "Stand" Roxy commanded. Selena did as she was told and looked ahead.

"Now, what is your goal now, Selena?" Void asked, but he already knew the answer. "Trick the fools...the weak... And lead them to their doom..."

Void smirked and said "Good girl..." Roxy looked over at the statues and said "Alright, we gotta go." She then grabbed Krystal's arm and disappeared into the shadows with her. Void followed them through the shadows and Selena just walked over to the statues.

She looked at the sky, which was growing grey, a storm was coming... Just then, cracking sounds filled the air. Selena looked over at the mobian statues and the stone broke off Hydro, Shadow, Virus, and Zails and they were free once more.

Shadow took a breath of air and asked "What happened?" Selena just stared at them and said "They guys left, but Alex is okay" she then pointed to Alex, who was still knocked out in the middle of the street.

"Poison!" Shadow called out. He ran over to her, who was getting up. Celty and Serein slowly got up, rubbing their heads. Hydro ran over to them, being followed by Zails and Virus. Selena walked over to Alex and picked her up and walked over to the rest of the mobians.

"You guys alright?" Hydro asked. Celty gave a slight nod "Just a little banged up... Who are those guys?" Virus shrugged and said "I do not know them. But I have other things to attend too. Hope you all will be alright" and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Weird..." Shadow muttered. Celty opened up a warp ring and said "Well, let's worry about injuries first. Let's head back to the temple" and she walked through it. Shadow walked through it with an arm wrapped around Poison's shoulders, and then Hydro and Zails walked through it while talking.

Selena was staring at Alex, eyes a bit dim but lighten up when Serein said "Come on fox buddy! Let's go annoy Joe Sunshine!" and backflipped through the warp ring. Selena just stood there for a few seconds, then walked through while carrying Alex, and the Warp Ring closed behind her.


	24. Waking Up

(Alex P.O.V.)

I shifted around and then felt softness. "Ow..." I muttered. I rubbed my head and slowly opened my eyes. I looked around and saw I was back again in the medical part of Fin's lab.

"Can't ever get a break, I see?" I looked over to see Fin at other medical bed, wrapping cloth around Serein's wrist. He stopped and Serein hopped down from the bed.

I sat up, wincing slightly and asked "And the others?" Fin looked over at me and said "Celty and Poison are resting in the other beds" he pointed to the two other beds next to them, and I saw Celty and Poison sleeping. He then added "Dustin went to help Steel at the Stop and Drop with Envy, and Hydro, Kage, Shadow, and Zails are in the main room-"and Fin was interrupted when the lab door swung open.

Kage walked out of it being followed by Hydro, Zails, and Shadow. Fin huffed and said "Apparently, no one knows how to open a door correctly these days..." and walked back to his desk.

I smiled and said "Hey guys." Kage ran over and hugged me "Glad you're alright." I hugged back and Serein said "Oh, you dropped this" and tossed me my Life Stone. I catched it and said "Damn, this thing just keeps getting away..." I put it back on and huffed.

"The other two alright?" Zails asked. Fin looked up from writing and said 'They should wake up soon-"

"Well, I'mma wake them up now" Serein said, and walked over to Poison and Celty. She then yelled "WAKE UP YOU TWO! THE OREO IS STRIPPING!" (Lol. eue Oreo...SIN! TELL ME YOU REMEMBER DAT JOKE FROM A RP LONG TIME AGO!) and Poison and Celty woke up and sat up.

"Pfff..." Hydro muttered. Shadow and Fin said nothing but you can tell they're like 'Da fuq?' Fin went back to writing and Celty and poison glared at Serein. Serein put her hands up in defense and walked off "I'mma go annoy Snot. Anyone wanna come?"

"Sounds interesting" chuckled Zails. Serein walked out the room, followed by Zails. Hydro looked back to us and said "You guys gonna be alright?"

I nodded and smiled "Yah, go poke Snot for me, yah?" Hydro smiled and ran out the room after Serein and Zails.

"Poison and Celty are able to get out of bed, they only suffered minor injuries" Fin said and added "But you Alex, need to stay in bed. You still need to recover from the stabbing incident and that fight in the forest."

I huffed and said "Well I'm still here, ain't I?" Poison hopped down from her bed and said "Alex, stop being stubborn. You need to rest. I'll freaking strap you to the bed if I have too."

I stuck my tongue out at her and then asked "Where's Selena?"

"Oh, the crazy fox? As if one isn't enough..." Fin casted a glance to Serein who just flipped him off. He fixed his glasses and added "Ahem...she went somewhere. Didn't tell where though. Just told me to tell you this and she sped off as an orange blur."

"Oh, okay..." I said and sank back into my bed. I huffed "I'mma be bored in dis shiz..." Fin didn't look up but called out "Would you rather be injured and bleeding to death?"

"No-" and Fin said "Then stop complaining."

"Hey, stop being so harsh" Kage said. Celty jumped down from her bed and said "He needs to stop being a load of kitty litter- just sayin'" and she walked out the room smiling with Poison following, chuckling.

Fin huffed and muttered "Females..." and went back to writing. Kage looked at me and said "Please get rest? Don't want my sweet spark to go out."

I blushed slightly and said "Fine." Kage did a small smile and leaned over and kissed my forehead. He started to walk off but stopped and said "Fin, if she tries to escape, call me over" he then did a coughing sound and said quickly "'Cause it's not like she'll listen to my voice" and walked out of the room and Fin just gave a wave of his hand.

I blushed even more and called out "Hush!" I heard Kage chuckled and call back "Love you too!" I rolled my eyes but chuckled to myself. I then turned onto my side and felt my eyes getting drowsy and soon sleep washed over me.


	25. Shining Stars

I opened my eyes to darkness. "What the..." I muttered and sat up. There was nothing, I was sitting in complete darkness. But then, a white flash covered everywhere.

I covered my eyes from the brightness and then, I found myself in a cemetery. I gasped as I slowly stood up, realizing what cemetery it is.

"Gemstone City Cemetery..." I muttered, looking around. It was night time, and the lights of the city shone under the stars.

"It's gonna be alright bud..." I turned around at the source of the voice. It sounded so familiar... I then spotted two figures across the graves. One was on their knees, holding bouquet of flowers. The other figure was standing next to them, resting a hand on their shoulder. And I freaked out when I realized whose that was.

"Sergio!" I cried out. I zoomed over there and in front of the figures behind the graves and gasped at who was next to them. Me, or well, a younger version...

"I remember this...' I whispered, but they didn't notice me, let alone heard me. Light winds blew and Sergio moved some blue hair away from his face, his green eyes filled with sadness. He was wearing a light green long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and grey shoes. This was the visit to our parent's graves a week later after their deaths...

The younger me was on her knees, tears slipping from her eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved red shirt, a grey skirt, and black shoes. I didn't have my gold earrings back then or inhibitor rings, but I did have the Life Stone...

"They didn't deserve to die..." past Alex said, looking at the graves with tear filled eyes and added "It's not fair..." I looked over at Sergio, and I could tell he was holding back tears. He would always do that, to not show sadness around me but he would fail...

Sergio leaned down and said "Everyone has to go sometime, bud... Guess their time came early-"

"No!" past Alex screamed out, "They went like poof! Killed! Gone..." and hugged Sergio and started crying. I formed my hands into first and bit my lip, forcing the tears back...

Sergio just stared at past me, then slowly stared at our parent's graves, then started to shake. This is the part where he just can't hold it in anymore... Tears started to slip from his eyes and he hugged past Alex tightly. Oh how I wish...I could hug him one more time...

Past Alex cried into his chest while Sergio just held her, comforting his best friend, his little sister... I felt tears slipping from my own eyes, but I quickly wiped them away. Sergio wiped tears from his eyes and said "Hey...hey Alex, come on now..."

Past Alex looked up at him and wiped tears from her cheeks, tears still forming. Sergio managed to put on a small smile and said "Hey bud, remember that little poem I told you? Right after mom and dad's funeral? We Are All Stars?"

Past me thought for a second and then slowly nodded at Sergio. Sergio then said "We are all stars, we all shine bright. We all have dreams, we all shed light. Some sparkle, some glow. Some dazzle, some blow. But, we are all stars..." And at the same time, past Alex and I said the last part.

"And all stars have to go..."

They both slowly got up and Sergio said "Now, not all stars stay around forever. Eventually...their light dies down..." and past Alex just nodded and Sergio started to walk down a stone path out of the cemetery, followed by past Alex. She then grabbed Sergio's hand and he looked back at her, "What?" he asked.

"Our parents..." past Alex started to say, I slowly was walking up to them and past Alex said "You think they're watching us now?" She had tears through her eyes, but she had a small smile on her muzzle._  
_

Tears also started to form in Sergio's eyes again, but he put on a small smile as well and said "Always and forever, 'til the light of the spark goes out, lil' sis" and at the same time, a tear slipped from their faces and fell to the ground. They walked out of the cemetery and I looked up to see two stars shining bright.

I did a small smile at this and whispered "I'll miss you...'til we meet again." Right then, everything turned to darkness and I woke up. I gasped and sat up in my bed and looked around. It was still dark, only a few small lights around the lab. I rubbed my eyes and muttered "My fault they're dead..." and then, I heard clatter sounds.

**The We Are All Stars poem was made up by my friend, CobaltCereberus! Likabaws! -w-**


	26. Deception Tricks

I looked around the room and then shrugged. Must've been a rat or something... I started to lay back down to go back to sleep, but then the clattering sounds happened again. I sat back up and looked around again. I moved the sheets aside and I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

I winced slightly and looked down at my torso, seeing it wrapped in bandages. I sighed and slowly walked over to the lab door, making sure not to make loud footsteps. I grabbed the knob and slowly twisted it and slowly opened the door. I peeked out and All I saw was darkness.

"Great..." I muttered. I rubbed my stone and made a small shield go around my hand, casting off a white glow. I walked out and closed the door behind me. I held my hand up a bit and guided myself down the hall and slowly walked upstairs since it was so old, it could snap at any moment and be the perfect death trap...

I walked past the main room and opened the front door. Light winds blew into my face and I slightly shivered. I stepped out and closed the temple door, leaned against it, and look around. Seems everything's alright...

I tensed as I heard a twig snap. I looked head into the forest and saw some faint movement. Probably one of my friend's on a midnight walk or something... But then I thought I was going to have a heart attack at the next words I heard...

"ALEX!"

My ears perked. That sounded just like- no. It can't be... But then I heard the voice call out me name again, "ALEX!" Normally, a normal persona would think it's all rubbish and head back inside. But I'm not normal...

I ran ahead and into the forest. I jumped over big tree roots and ducked a few branches. It was Sergio's voice that I heard, or I least, i think it is... I kept running until I saw a lake and stopped. I looked around and saw no one. I knew it was too good to be true...

"Hey Alex!"

I turned around and saw- OMG... Sergio... He was leaning against a tree and well, he look older. At least a bit older than me. Wind blew through his dark blue hair (his hair is just above his shoulders =w= and just a reminder, he's a black cat with a white muzzle) and his green eyes were gleaming under the moon.

He was wearing a white shirt with a grey jacket over, dark grey jeans, and grey shoes that matched his jacket. He smiled and walked over to me and asked "Surprised? Speechless? Shocking?"

I just stood there, with my jaw hanging a bit from surprise. I...I just couldn't believe my brother is right here, standing in front of me. But I managed to say "How...how are you...?"

"Alive?" Sergio finished. He folded his arms and said "Let's just say, a pretty kitty god helped me..." He must mean Mystic...and then he added "But, I'm not fully alive yet."

I tilted my head in confusion and Sergio glanced at my stone and said "Let me see the stone. I need it." I looked down at my necklace and then back and Sergio and narrowed my eyes and asked "For?"

"Just give me the stone Alex!" Sergio demanded. I flinched and backed up. This...this isn't Sergio. I then saw his eyes flash blue and I yelled out "YOU'RE NOT SERGIO!"

A black flash of light came from Sergio and it revealed to be Lilith. She chuckled and I felt tears from anger forming in my eyes.

"Awww...little Sparky going to cry? Hmm? Thought that was your brother?" she taunted. I wiped my right eye and said "That's really messed, Lilith! You know I miss my family!"

"Blah blah blah..." she said and I huffed and asked "What do you want?!"

Lilith glared at me and said "You know what I want. Your damned stone." I glared back and said "You'll get it when one of my friends turns evil..."

Lililth chuckled darkly and said "Oh, you have no idea how right you are..." She snapped her fingers and rustling of bushes filled the air.

I looked to my left and saw Selena walking out. "Selena!" I called out and added "Help me kick this bitch's ass- Whoa!" I jumped back, dodging a swipe from Selena's sword.

"What gives?!" I yelled at her. I then noticed her eyes flash blue then back to normal. I looked over and glared at Lilith "What did you freaking do to her?!"

Lilith chuckled again and said "Wasn't me... But have fun with your foxy friend." She then disappeared in a flash of black light.

I looked over at Selena who has her sword raised, and glaring at me. "Come on Selena...you're stronger than this. We're friends, remember?" But she just hissed and ran at me, swinging her sword.


	27. Fight into Darkness

I leaped out of the way as I dodged Selena's sword. I did a backflip and said "Selena! Snap outta this!" But she ignored me and zoomed around me, trapping me in an orange blur.

I growled and then a fireball charged out of the blue at me. I quickly rubbed my stone and raised my hand up, making a large circular white shield and the fireball hit that instead.

I then fell to the ground and felt myself being dragged. I looked through flying dirt and saw it was Selena. "Let go!" I cried out. I flipped over and made Selena stop running, and she fell with me. I looked up to see her sword a few feet away from me and we both looked at each other, giving each other the same fierce glare.

We both got up and zoomed forwards towards the sword. I grabbed it first but Selena grabbed my Selena and threw me aside, making me slide into the dirt. I growled and got up. I zoomed forward and did two high kicks to Selena's chest. She flew back, dropping the sword. I caught it and held it in front of me.

Selena flipped to her feet and we both glared each other. We slowly started to circle each other. Her necklace was glowing and she lit her fists on fire.

"Come at meh bitch" I taunted, motioning her to come at me. Selena growled and clapped her hands together, sending a blast of fire at me. I did a back bend, but I could feel some of the fire's heat on my stomach, so I just dropped to the ground on my back.

"Let go!" I flicked my ears at Selena's voice, but when I looked up, she was gone. I slowly got up and looked around "Selena?" I called out. I then heard rustling of bushes and Roxy and Krystal came out of the forest.

I growled and said "I can't ever get a damn break!" Roxy chuckled while Krystal giggled creepily.

"I need a damn weapon or something..." I muttered. Krystal flicked her wrist, making her hammer appear. She ran forward in a orange blur in a zig-zag and then she wack me hard with hammer at me slide. I slid back on my feet and slammed into a tree.

"Argh!" I said and slide down a bit on my butt against the tree. I held my sides and winced. As if I didn't need more pain! I looked up and saw a tree branch. I got up and quickly climbed the tree.

"Stop trying to be a tree ninja and get back here!" I heard Krystal call out. I was able to manage to jump from tree branch to tree branch, but stay close where I can see the lake. I saw Roxy and Krystal running along side. I jumped in the air and did a front flip. I landed in front of the two foxes and they stop a few feet away.

I glared at them and said "Leave me the hell alone. I've never even met you!" Roxy smirked then chuckled. She leaned on Krystal's hammer and said "Dearest Alexandra..." I tensed at her saying my full name. Roxy then added "We don't have to know you to bug you. But hey, we're just doing our job..."

I tilted my head in confusion, but Roxy flicked her wrist and made a whip appear. She cracked it over to me but I back flipped, dodging it.

"Let me try something!" Krystal said. Roxy looked at her and said "Alright..." and handed her whip to Roxy.

"Dance hedgie, dance!" Krystal cracked the whipped and I leaped to the side. She then said "You know...it must suck to be you... Knowing you have no family-"

"YOU SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH!" I shouted at her. Krystal giggled and said "Oooh, she maaad..." but she cracked the whipped and it wrapped around my chest and stomach, trapping my arms.

Blue electricity cracked around Krystal's hand that held the whip and then it traveled down and I felt intense pain. I let out a scream and and tried to break free, but another wave of electricity pulsed through me.

I gritted my teeth and fell to my knees. I heard Roxy laughing and the sound of electricity and prayed that someone would come and help...

(Third P.O.V.)

Selena was thrashing around as a cloaked figure carried her in the woods, towards the Temple of Aurora. Selena's eyes flashed blood red then back to green and punched the figure. She rolled out if their arms and leapt away. She drew out her sword but the figure quickly jumped into the trees, vanishing.

"Coward..." Selena muttered and drew back her sword. But the figure leapt over her and as they were over Selena, time seemed to slow down as they held a necklace with the Ying-Yang sign on it, waving it in front of Selena's eyes.

Orange and gold mist rose out of the necklace and into Selena's chest. The figure landed their feet on the ground and Selena stood there. She blinked her eyes and they glowed green for a second.

"Wha...where am I?" Selena said and looked around. She added "Last time I remembered, I was kicking villain as- hey! Who the hell are you?"

She was looking at the cloaked figure, who was walking away in the opposite direction. They looked back but Selena zoomed over as an orange blur and stopped right in front of the mobian.

"Now listen. I don't know who you are but-" she started, but strong winds blew. Green eyes glowed from the figure as the winds blew off its hood. Selena gasped "No...that's...that's not even-"

But the mobian covered Selena's mouth and looked her in the eyes and said in a voice, stating that they are male "Don't...tell anyone. Especially Alex... Just go get help and head to the lake" and with that, the mobian pulled up his hood and took off.

Selena stared after him in shock, but then zoomed off towards the temple.


	28. Help Arrives

**First off- sorry for the long update! DX Was busy with school during the month of May and when summer came, I was busy being lazy. lD Anyways, I'll try to update sooner!**

Celty and Kage belong to Sinbreaker. Hydro belongs to Hydro-The-Cat. Zails belongs to Black Twilight Wolf.

(Selena P.O.V.)

I kept running until I saw the Temple of Aurora in my view. I stop in front of the door and tried to open it, only to find it locked. I growled and I rubbed my necklace and I grabbed the doorknob and my had glowed a red-orange color. Steam first came off the doorknob, then it melted. I ran down a hall and went into the main room, already seeing I woke up some people who fell asleep in the living room. The room wasn't completely dark since the TV was left on.

Celty was lying on the couch, Kage and Hydro were knocked out on the floor, and Zails was asleep in a chair with his arms folded. I huffed and rubbed my stone again and waved my hand, making a water ball hover each over everyone's faces. I then flicked my wrist, and the water balls dropped, hitting everyone right in the faces.

"Huh- what?" Celty muttered, sitting up. Kage and Hydro both made gasping sounds and sat up and Zails quickly shook his head, now awake and fell off his chair.

Kage sat up and his gaze directly locked onto mine "The hell you did that for?" he demanded. I huffed and said "Yo girl is in danger. I don't know what, but someone told me to get help."

"Someone? ...And you believe a stranger?" Celty questioned, standing up. I gave her a sharp look and said "It's some Alex and I trust...and when I say 'trust', I mean 'trust them with our lives' trust..."

"Alright, alright..." Celty muttered. Kage and Hydro got up from the floor and Zails flipped to his feet. Just then, Hydro's ear flicked and he said "You hear that?"

The rest of us gave off confused look until a scream, from a voice that sounds familiar filled the air.

"Alex!" Kage and I called in shock. Celty then whipped out some glowing blue staff and I tilted my head and asked "What...is that?"

"Aura. I'll explain what it is later" Celty said. I nodded and zoomed down the hall and to outside but stopped to wait for the others. They all came out a few seconds later and I said "Come on! The lake isn't to far!"

"I'll go on ahead! I know the way!" Celty suggested and some kind of jet boosters were activated from her cyberectics. She flew up a few feet then blasted on forward ahead of the trees.

I decided to stay with the boys so I can lead them over to Alex. We then started to head into the forest, to save Sparks.

...

(Third P.O.V.)

Meanwhile at the lake, the two foxes Roxy and Krystal were busy with Alex. Krystal had Alex pinned and tied down with Roxy's whip and Alex was too weak from the electricity from earlier to knock her off or pull off the whip.

Roxy quickly pulled out a small pad, pen, and dagger and smirked and said "Now let's see if this works..." Roxy made a small cut to Alex's cheek, drawing out some blood. Alex winced but growled. Roxy then let the pen soak up Alex's blood and then drew the pen away.

Roxy nodded to Krystal who only moved a bit of rope so Alex had one arm free. Alex thrashed around a bit and tried to scratch Krystal but she giggled and leapt away, still having a hold of the whip.

Roxy got up with the book and pen and started to right something down, using Alex's blood as ink. Alex then started to grit her teeth, since as Roxy was writing, the same words were being written on Alex's arm...

'Worth-'

"Stop, it hurts!" Alex cried out through gritted teeth. Roxy only chuckled and continued to write. Alex then let out a scream. Right then, a blast of Aura hit the ground near Roxy, sending dirt flying.

"Great, we got company...' Roxy growled, shutting the book, and looking to see Celty flying in the air, and Selena and the rest of the help arriving out of the forest.


	29. Fights Begun

(Alex P.O.V.)

"Alex!" Hydro was the first one to call out. He immediately dashed forward, pulling out one of his vibroblades out of stealth and spun around in circles, trying to slash Roxy who only leaped back. Roxy growled and threw the book she had in the air which faded away into mist in the air.

Hydro made one slash to the whip, freeing me and bent down "You alright?" he asked. I slowly sat up and said "Other than being electrocuted, I feel terrific..."

I twirled to my feet and looked down at my arm to see what Roxy had done to cause that pain, but I gasped as I saw words as if someone wrote into my arm with a sharp pen or something... Words saying 'Worthless Bitch'.

I growled to myself and looked over at Roxy who was merely smirking, twirling her whip. "The fuck? Thought Hydro cut that thing!" I called out in surprise.

"It's a special whip, a little sword like that won't do-" but Roxy leapt to the side, dodging a dark spear from Zails.

"No! Bad fox!" Krystal cried out, and flicked her wrist, making a hammer appear. She then zoomed as an orange blur and wacked Zails with the hammer, sending him crashing into a tree.

"Zails!" Selena and I called out. Selena growled and took out her sword and zoomed forward at Krystal. She swung her sword which only clashed with Krystal's hammer. Selena did a backflip and rubbed her necklace, and sent rings of fire towards Krystal.

Krystal did front flips through each of them and stuck out her tongue at Selena after she went through the last one, untorched by any of them. Dang, I admit, this kid can dodge!

"Hey, you alright?" I slightly jumped from surprised. I looked over at Kage and said "Gosh, don't sneak up on me like that..."

Kage did a small laugh and said "Sorry." I then said "Yah, guess I'm alright... But look" and held out my arm with the words Roxy 'written' on there. Kage looked up and glared over at Roxy who merely waved at him. Krystal leapt next to her and the rest of us surrounded them.

"Now this isn't a fair fight..." Roxy said and added "Perhaps some of two of our friends like to help?" and she snapped her friends. Right then, Void and Rambo appeared out of the shadows of the forest.

"Rambo?" I questioned. (Remember, Lilith took away Alex's memory of the Life support thing with Rambo!) Rambo smirked and said "Hello Sparks dear..."

"Wait- you're one of them?" Hydro questioned, narrowing his eyes at Rambo and added "Knew there was something...off about you."

Rambo scoffed and said "And I'm sure there's things off about you." Void smirked and said "Well now, there's my two favorite fine flowers!"

Selena growled at him and I said "Fuck off man..." Then suddenly, Roxy jump kicked Celty and cried out "Let's dance lynxy!" Krystal had her hammer ready and was slowly advancing towards Hydro and Selena.

Rambo and Zails were alright in fighting stances as well as Void and Kage and I looked around to see four mini fights. "Huh, no one for me to put a hurt on?-" but then, I felt a kick to my back and faceplanted into the ground. I shook dirt off and looked over my shoulder to see a hooded mobian.

I twirled to my feet and said "Alright, looks like I get to have a little fighting partner too" and ran towards the mobian.

**SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! lD Kinda lost inspiration in this story. :I But I had ideas for this story and decided to get on with it~ But sorry that this chapter is kinda short.**


End file.
